The Drakes of The Firework Festival
by Sunset Scalpel
Summary: The Firework Festival is closing in. And the dragon lords ; The Drakes are also hunting on Issei's head. Once more. He and the Gremory Team shall face extreme threat against The Drakes. Worse, the Lord of Darkness has taken interest in his reputation as a devil, too. Thus, romance in the battlefield, also the most epic savage war known to mankind is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

**The Decisive Battle!**

**(A/N : Sorry, in my last DxD fic, I put on a very bad ending because I wasn't sane enough when I published the last chapter. You know, school stuff and my crush rejected me... In this fic. It began after chapter 8 of my last (very, very)bad fic. Issei has not gained the 12th step of Extreme Truth. There will be less plagiarism and a better ending, I promise to you.**

**And let's just say the last chapter of my first fic never happened. I hope you give me another chance. Enjoy please :D )**

**First day of school after summer holiday  
06.35 AM**

I, Hyoudou Issei, woke up on my own bed. The last thing I remember is I went to bed with all the girls in my Harem excluding Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, and Xenovia. I sat up on the bed covered with blue sheets and looked around my surroundings. There was my beauty of a fiance Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, and last but not least Ophis. All of them naked.

I quietly got off the bed without even touching any of my girls. The first thing I did when I got off the bed was to put on some underwear first. So after I put on one I picked from my damn huge cabinet, I headed towards my bathroom.

I put on some toothpaste on my toothbrush as soon after I got it among the girls' toothbrush. While brushing, I can't stop thinking what event will encounter me at this very morning.

Afterwards, I gurgled over and over again, just to make sure my breath doesn't stink. I put my toothbrush back to its place. Barely ready for the day.

"Ara ara, what are you doing this early, Ise?" Akeno-san asked me by the bathroom doorway, still naked.  
"Just getting ready for the day.." I replied, almost stuttering.

_Her smile is somewhat 'S' and sweet!_

"Can I help you with morning sex? Ufufu..." She giggled teasing me, but not letting her seductive expression off her face.

"Oh yeah! That would be great!" I replied without hesitation. She also did not wait to come to me with her black hair untied, swaying beside her sexy hips. She held my head with both of her hands to pull me closer for a kiss.

I accepted the kiss, just as soon as I am going to stick out my tongue to hers, a familliar sound occurs.

"Akeno! What do you think you're doing with my and only Ise..!?"

_R-r-rias?!_

"Ara ara, I deserve to pleasure him too, Rias. After all, I'm in his harem, too..."

"NO! I will keep saying no until Hell froze over! He is my Ise!" "What if I don't want to let go of him? Ufufu..." "Why you!"

She let her grip on my head loose and started to charge lightning powers, as usual. While Rias is still emitting her Power of Destruction aura, I said.

"Girls.. Um.. You might not want to wake Asia and the others, even my parents."

But they seem to not care about my warning and started intimidating each other! Akeno with her 'S' smile has got her hands off my head by now and focused on her entire energy.

"Akeno? Rias? Stop it please...?!"

They didn't care about my next warning. Only charging their powers on their own ego. Their urge to be my one and only. I do not know whether to be honored, to be happy, or to be scared with their powers combined.

_Well, this morning in my house might end up with Akeno, Rias, and the other girls trying to compete each other out.._

**06.58 AM**

After I took my breakfast and bid farewell to my parents, I took my walk to school in front of the rest of my harem. It's been a long time since I didn't wear my school uniform. The uniform that witnessed me confessed my feelings for Rias, that witnessed the moment when I took Rias' virginity, and many more.

Asia started our conversation by saying "How's your friends, Ise?"

"Friends? Which ones?" I replied, she answered by "The male ones that is associated with the 'Trio-trio' thingy ..."

How in the world does she able to know The Perverted Trio?!

_Oh wait.. We are infamous in the entire school because of our perverted minds._

"Uh... Erm..." I paused. "I guess they're okay. Why?" I replied her with a big question mark in my mind. "Oh, I was just wondering. Because they seem to get along with you, Ise"

"They was. But they consider me as their life-nemesis as soon as they know I hooked up with Rias."

Then I can see a hint of jealousy in Asia's eyes. As that happens, Koneko spoke up with her usual cool tone. "Huh, they must be jealous of Senpai." "Probably.. Hehe.. I did my best to keep their anger off the limits, though."

"You are sure a kind man, Issei." A familliar male voice spoke to me when I crossed the crossings near Kuoh Academy. "Yuuto?! I thought you were already at school?!" Rias spoke up with her usual cute attitude.

"No. I was a little bit late due to my mother who asked for help this morning." "Oh. Okay." She replied again

**Kuoh Academy Main Gate  
07.21 AM**

"Well. See you later Rias and Akeno!" I said my goodbye to both of them. Akeno went up the stairs before Rias. When almost all of the students watching Rias' beauty beside me, she kissed me in the cheek and whispered seductively. "I'll be missing you, my dearest."

She then waved to me as a farewell and got her steps to her own class. I, too, goes to my own class along with Asia by my side. I sat on my and Asia's desk. Asia's friends suddenly approached my desk the time she came in. Feeling there's nothing to do but listen to these girls gossiping, I decided to go out of the class and find someone to talk to.

"Hey! There's that punk!" "Let's kill him!" "Make him pay!" "OOUUGHH!"

_Uh.. What the fuck? MATSUDA ? MOTOHAMA?!_

I ran as fast as I could with countless numbers of males from 1st grade to 3rd grade are after my ass, led by Matsuda and Motohama. I attempted to break their pursuit and to lose them, but it didn't work! They really want to kill me and I am not permitted to use my powers in the human world unless it's an emergency.

_But this IS an emergency! Can I use my powers NOW!?_

I have no option to lose them in the school rooftop. So I headed towards the set of stairs, ascended it with thousands of anger and battle cries behind me. They move like there's no tomorrow!

Finally, I saw the door to the rooftop and opened it, not forgetting to grab a mop beside the door. I closed the metal door and stuck a mop on the handle, like what I have done in The Siege. Then, I felt relieved because I had managed to hold them back, and I caught some breath.

I was being happy of them getting held back, when the handle got barged and they got into the same floor as me. One of the school's best thugs is also here! Fuck my life!

They charged me at sight, leaving me no choice but to run. Until I can't run anymore because there's no more room for me to escape but to jump below. To the ground.

"Sorry guys, got to go!" With that, I spread my arms and got ready to jump.

When the jealous guys are about to catch me by the feet, I already jumped.

Not sure where to land on, So quickly I took off my belt and swung it towards one horizontal flag pole outside of the Headmistress' office. I gained momentum by swinging around two times very quickly that the flagpole almost came off the wall. Then, I jumped onto one level of fire escape.

_Oh shit._

Unfortunately, I didn't manage to land on the concerte level, so I reached out for the iron bars that were designed for safety. I gripped it and pulled myself up.

[Creeak]

"OH! Geez, Ise.. You scared me..." The one who appeared by the door is none other that Rias Gremory, my own girlfriend. "Likewise. I thought it was some other jealous boys."

"Wait... They hunted you, too?" "Yes. What did they do to you?"

"I was sitting in my classroom, chatting with Akeno and the other friends, when suddenly some of my fangirls came to my class without permission, and they started asking me questions. You know I ain't too good with these things, my Ise. So I left them and told them not to follow me. I was about to relax here from all the crowd and then you shocked me by your appearance. What about you?"

"Yeah. Similar to you, I was about to take a walk around the school since it has been one month I didn't came here. Then those horny boys came with anger all over their faces. I had no choice but to run to the rooftop. But sooner, I was trapped by the edge of the building. So I had to jump here."

She held her laughter by giggling only "Ufufu.. How did you manage to jump here? We are not allowed to use our devilish powers unless it's emergency, right?"

"Yeah. Don't ask how. I almost get suspended for breaking one of the flagpoles outside the headmistress' office." She giggled again.

[DDRRIIIINNNGGG...!] The bell rang, indirectly commanding the students to go to their respective classes and be ready for lessons.

"Well. I'd best get going, then?" I asked to my lover, she nodded and pulled my body into hers. Without anymore words, she smooched me sexily, leaving me no choice but to kiss her back. "Ri-rias... You.. Mm.. Might not want to be late.. nnm.. for class..."I stuttered between hot kisses and Rias' tongue is still sticking in my mouth.

We stayed like that for a while, barely caring about someone looking at us with jealousy. Until the certain crimson-haired girl broke the kiss and looked deep into my eyes. "Ise..." "Yes?" I cupped her cheek. "I'd go to my class. I'll be seeing you after school" She added a wink before leaving by the door. I too, still attempting to taste the remaining of Rias' saliva as I get down the stairs to get to my class.

**08.34**

"So, students, if we use this method in daily life, it'll be 2. It'll perform a substantial ..."

_I regret missing school. This is so boring!_

I turned my head to Asia, just to see she is taking her notes and trying to find the theory in her textbook. I, myself is too lazy to do that and without my consideration, I was staring at Asia the whole time while the teacher is explaining crap.

"Hyoudou, are you listening?" The teacher asked me and every single pair of eyes in the class is looking at me, even Asia. "Y-y-yes." "Then tell me, what is the amount of divided by"

_Oh shit..._

"Pay attention!" "Yes, teach! I'm sorry!" After I got scolded and some guys, especially my frenemies Matsuda and Motohama, gave me 'take-that-you-punk' looks, I continued to pay attention to the teacher regardless if I understand the equations or not.

_This is going to be a long day..._

**After school...  
Old School Building  
15.53**

"We got a problem here in underworld." Azazel-sensei muttered loud enough for the rest of us to hear. "What problem?" Xenovia asked. "The Norn Family..."**(A/N : This is getting old, it'll be over quickly, I promise)**

"They have been causing fires and chaos not so long ago. The city damage is not big yet, though it might be as the time goes by." He continued. "Rias' brother is also holding them off at the Southwestern Gate of the capital city, Lilith. While his wife is evacuating the civilians..."

"What do they want? Revolution? New world order?" I asked. "No. While women and children scream in fright, they are just looking for one person. Hyoudou Issei."

_Oh. Demon Lord! _

"Surprisingly... Their leader only consists of 5 person. The government still can't identify their faces because they're wearing a facemask at the moment."

"Why can't the Yondai-Maous kill them all?" I asked.

"It's not that simple, Issei. We can't detect whether they are civilian or they are the offenders. All we can do is to kill the leaders. And they're absolutely strong."

"Let's get there quickly!" Rias said in a rush.

**Underworld, Lilith  
Cumulus St.**

After we all got teleported here by Akeno, I saw buildings on fire and the smell of corpses is everywhere. Women screaming, children crying, and some local warriors killed in pieces.

"We better split up!" Sensei exclaimed. "Issei, you go to the Southernmost gate. Two of their leaders is there. Rias, Akeno, and Asia-san will go to the North Main Gate. Yuuto-san and Xenovia-san will go to the city center. Others help me evacuate the citizens. Dismiss!"

I ran as fast as I could without caring no one or nothing, when I realized one thing.

_I didn't bring my equipments._

_Fuck._

Oh great. Now I can only fight with my Boosted Gear.

_Ddraig..  
[Yes?]  
Ready to kick some shitty angels?  
[You don't have to ask.]_

With no other options left, I ran to the big gate that can be seen from here.

...

"Hyoudou Issei...?" One of the leaders with a facemask asked. "Depends." I answered. Then, he spoke to his female(looks like) comrade. "Hey Indie, we're lucky to have him."

_Shit._

They charged me at sight, just in time I activated my [Boosted Gear].

_Gimme some boost quick!  
[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!] _

_[Extreme Truth!]_

_[Step Seven!]  
[Shade Impulse!]_

I felt intense power, but I still haven't equipped my scale mail yet. The two threw an energy orb at me, forcing me to dodge it by jumping.

"Nice reflexes." The female one complimented.

_[Reinforced Cardinal Crimson Promotion!]_

_Well that was fast._

Reddish-black scale mail started to cover my body. And by the time it was done, I was ready to fight.

The male one puts both of his arms in front of him, and started making criss-cross before him.

I thought it was nothing. But—

"Urgh!" He apparently made some blades by his internal elements. It made my scale mail crack also. He then summons a greatsword, and swings it violently to the ground. The impact of it made the grounds shatter and by the time I was distracted, the female one summons green vines from the ground.

Quickly, I set my fire-barrier just to see the green-ish vine thingy burn to crisp. I set my feet on fire so I can rocket into the air for a short period of time to avoid any incoming attacks.

I landed, and rushed onto them with fists clenched. The male one summons a big red scythe and holds it up high. By the time I got closer, he swings it down.

_Meh. Just as I thought..._

I took two big steps back quickly while backflipping, then I flew towards the scythed man very quickly. I was about to land a punch on his masked face, when the female one gave me a shock of the wind. Making me fall to the ground.

I quickly got up and thought

_Which one should I take out first?_

While thinking, I rushed to the male one, just as thought, the male one summons a dual gun. Proceeded to shoot bullets at me, I quickly jump and did an aerial recovery, allowing me to land directly above the male one, my fists ready to crush his skulls. But seems he is clever, he summoned a halberd and succeeded to stab me in the left shoulder. I delivered full flame charge at the halberd handle, so the fire harms his armor and the mask got a crack.

While the point of the halberd still stucks in my left shoulder and I'm still crucified-like, I shot some fireballs from my palm to both of the offenders.

Then I managed to escape the halberd and gained a safety position, at least there's some distance between the two and me. The female started summoning greenish razors which I can assume is poison. I can only dodge.

"_The source of magic is your imagination..."_

With Akeno-san's words in my head, I first created a thick fire-barrier, and started imagining I'm a hamster. So I attempted to run to the two in my hand-made hamsterball against the poison-razors storm. The result was not as good as expected, though. Just as soon as I hit the male one, he recovered quickly and leaped in the air, his mouth forming words, maybe seals.

And then, unexpectedly, I felt a pressure that my body can barely hold. I had got no choice but to stop my hamsterball from defending myself. I drew back my steps and until the female said.

"Heh, is this all your powers?" Just as soon as she finished her sentence, I made a criss-cross, similar to the male one just did. But this is just a decoy to distract their attention. While they are busy countering fire-claws made by myself, I gripped my fists to switch the fire from claws-formed, into ball-formed.

Just as soon as I do that, They got trapped by my circular-formed hell. I opened my grips again to ready some spikes inside the ball, clenched my hands again to strike them from inside.

_Why aren't they groaning or screaming? That attack must've harmed them!_

I repeated those steps several times over. Clench, open, clench, open, clench, open. But they didn't say a word. For the final touch, I made the same claws but not dismembering the ball-trap, then I ripped roughly the two objects, hoping they would be harmed.

When it was open, I could not believe my eyes.

They was harmed.

But only scratches. "Impressive, Hyoudou boy.. Impressive." The female one complimented, but continued. "But not impressive enough!"

_[Step Eight!]  
[Grand Lethal!]_

The scale mail provided by the Reinforced Cardinal Crimson Promotion is currently being evolved into the Grand Lethal scale mail. "Why you ain't harmed by those attacks?!" I asked in curiosity.

"Because we balanced our attacks and our defenses properly. I still can't believe you beat Masquerada and Gearfried." The female one asked. By the time she finished her statement, my scale mail has already been upgraded. I dashed towards them with supreme speed, the male one easily threw me into the air with his scythe.

While in mid-air, he keeps attempting to rip me with his black scythe. But I can barely feel it. Maybe it's the new power of the Grand Lethal..? I recovered when mid-air, and readied a large fireball on both of my hands. Then, my eyes and the male's eyes glanced a second.

I cupped his cheeks, to explode his face off.

[Kaboooommmm!] He grew unguarded and fell to the ground with maximum damage on his face. I felt some victory until he managed to get up again. He is more immortal than the Phenex family, I thought. Then he charged at me. His mask came off, revealing a 'thrist-for-revenge' young face. He summoned a dual blade, and spins around to cut my throat off. But I managed to dodge it by leaping again.

_Ddraig! Why are there people so hard to be harmed?!  
{We can't know the answer until you reached the Eagle Vision step, partner]_

I gripped my fists to make the same hell-ball I made earlier, just to see if it affects them. As soon as they are covered by flametongues, I repeated the steps to make fire-spikes in the handmade hells.

Clench, release, clench, release, clench, release, clench, release.

_I've never felt so weak in my entire life..._

I made two fire-scythes and ripped it rougher than I ripped them with fire-claws. But they were barely harmed. My techniques only rips their black outfits.

_Am I this weak?_

"Now, It's our turn to strike."

_THEY HAVEN'T?!_

The female teleported behind me and attempted to stab me with a pinkish-green blade in my neck. But my scale mail said it all. The neck-guard blunted the poison blade, leaving her caught off guard. Seeing this opportunity, I kicked her very hard that she flew uncontrollably into one of citizens' house.

_[Step Four!]  
[Divine Flair!]_

_I think I know their weaknesses._

With extreme speed, I was behind the male warrior within no time. I quickly draw as much power as I can into my right index finger, and by the time he turns around to face me, I extended my arm.

_[Dragon-Shot!]_

[Kabooooooom! Boom!]

He flew out pushed by my Dragon-Shot. He knocked the gates that indicates the borders between Lilith and the wild nature. As far as I can see, he knocked down some trees and some farmers' house. But in the end, my dragon-shot almost pulverised a mountain.

The female one came out from the ruins of a house. She released a numerous amount of poison blades, but I managed to block it with my fire-barrier. "I do not wish to hurt girls... But I have to. Sorry!" Just as soon as I finished my sentence, I leaped to be above her, and with the speed of a lightning, I be behind her and charged my fists.

She turns around when I threw my Hiken to her head.

[Cruuusshhh! Boom! Swooshh!]

She was sent flying into (another) citizens' houses with her head being bloody and her brains splattered... ONE DOWN!

_Sorry, citizens of Lilith!_

Moments later, the male came to me flying with his worn out angel wings. He prepared a longsword for executing me. But with my remaining energy, I jumped to the back of him and thrusted my punch into the back of his head.

The results can be predictable. He was sent crushed to the ground with his brains splattered everywhere.

I landed...

_I... won?_

"FUCK YEAAA! Did you see that?! Demon Lord! I beat two Ultimate-class angels by myself! Yeah!"

_[Partner.. Let's rejoice later. We have some more comrades to help!]  
Right! Let's get going!_

_Rias.. Everyone, wait for me!_

**Lilith, North Main Gate  
17.30**

"Be vaporized into dust...!" I heard Rias shouts her battle-cry. The moment I take a look behind the ruins of an apartment, she's already making one of their leaders vanish without any of his or her body parts remaining.

_As expected. She knew their weaknesses._

Then, I rush into Asia, Akeno, and Rias' position. "Hey, how—HEY!"  
Without even able to finish my sentence, Akeno fires a lightning bolt at me, as if I'm the enemy. "Ara ara... It was you, Ise?" "Ise-san! You are fine! I'm so afraid!" Asia-san hugged me gently. With me patting her head, I asked to Rias who has a serious face at times like these.

"How many did you encounter?" I asked. "Two of them. Incredibly strong though. One has got the power to read minds and the other has got power to summon random hostile animals. How about you?" Rias asked me back. "Two also. A man who can summon any weapon he likes and a girl who can summon poison-typed attacks." Asia then let go of me and asked. "Do you need healings, Ise?" "Yes, please." I took off my scale mail, and continued. "On my left shoulder. Please do it gently." I smiled before sitting on the ground to provide more clear sight for Asia to heal me.

"Ise.." Rias called my name.. "Yes?" "You didn't use dress break, didn't you?"

_Why the hell I didn't think of it earlier!?_

I snapped my right fingers. "I forgot!" "Ufufu... It's better that way."

"Where's Kiba-kun and Xenovia-kun?" I asked once more. "Once you're done with your healings, we can rush into the city center."

Similar to what Rias said before, after my left shoulder got healed perfectly and it can reach full potential, I thanked Asia by giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the city center.

Upon reaching there, Kiba and Xenovia has just finished their opponent by giving a Sword-Birth-Durandal combo. I got my chill just looking what if Xenovia and Kiba was angry with me. I put the thought aside and Xenovia asked to Rias. "Has the citizens evacuated yet?" "Yes. Seems like so." She said.

We all stood here in the main square of the city centre after Asia had healed them both. We can see the Lilith City Hall from here. We, the six warriors chit-chat before given any further information. While we was busy paying attention to each other, a nice welcome was being greeted to us.

"Good afternoon, fellow warriors." A pale man with black coat and black cape appeared in front of the city hall . His face looks like a serial killer. Behind him was ten Norn Family Spec Ops. "You made this far and you killed my best men?*applauds* Wow. You must have guts!"

"I am, Archangel Martin. The last remaining of the Norn Family bloodline. All you have to do is beat me. And your sufferings of being wanted by our family will be history."

_He is the last Norn._

_All I have to do is beat him, and Rias is all mine._

_Wait! It's not the time to think of that! I must fight!_

"So... Let us fight with honor."  
"This is going to get epic." I whispered for myself. All of my friends are readying themselves, too.

He leaped highly backwards towards the back of the spec ops soldiers, giving them a sign to shoot at us. Quickly, I set a large fire-barrier for us to protect ourselves. Rias, herself is casting some of her destructive wind-razors behind the last Norn. But unfortunately, he predicted it was coming, leaving the razors only hit two of the spec ops.

Just as soon as they finished shooting, I took off the fire-barrier and activated my Boosted Gear

_Ddraig! Give me boost!  
[Leave it to me! Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Bo ost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]_

_[Reinforced Cardinal Crimson Promotion!]  
[Step Eight!]  
[Grand Lethal!]_

While the scale mail covers my body and the rest of my comrades is already striking them, Ddraig said this.

_[You have 18 minutes to finish this guy. Or your body would not stand it]  
How long until we reach step nine?!  
[...]_

Oh, fuck you too. Well, I suppose it's up to me to finish this guy, then. I dashed towards the Archangel who is still busy blocking attacks from my friends. Then, I made the similar fire-claws and began to strike him. I did not recognize it until there's only TWO of the spec ops left. But it didn't matter to me.

With extreme speed, he countered all of our attacks, that means Kiba, Xenovia, me, Akeno, and Rias' attacks. Then, he clenched his palm to make a light-spike around him.

_Ddraig, what happens if I used Hiken more than twice?  
[You might pass out.]_

Even though none of us get hit by the light-spikes, we still assume that he's very, very strong. I shot fireballs at him from three different directions. But he managed to dodge it, even if the fireballs home at him. I dashed towards him and performed a low knee-kick. Continued by Kiba's sword birth and Xenovia's barbarian-like swing.

He coughed out blood and wiped his mouth with his cape. "Seems I took you easily. Very well." With insane speed, he dashed towards us with a light-sword in hand. "Khah! Khah!" His battle cries echoes throughout the whole city center, leaving us almost helpless.

I grabbed his wrist which is still holding the light sword, and I delivered a deep punch to his face with some fire on the back of my fingers. Hardly standing yet, Akeno-san's lightning jolts electrocuted the hell out of him.

_Akeno-san's... SMILING?!_

Putting the thoughts aside, I could not believe my eyes when he can still manage to jump despite those attacks. He then threw some light-spear at us, forcing us to dodge. But I could not let him taste all the victory, so I clenched my fists to make the same, but thicker hell-ball that was made to torture the opponent. Just when I was about to make my scythe—

[Swoooosssh! Crank!]

_He broke the chamber!?_

With a sadistic smile on his face, similar to Akeno's, He broke down the entire chamber. Kiba then equips his Holy-demonic sword and dashed into Martin Norn.

But with ease, the last member of Norn family wiped him out of his reach. "Yuuto! Do not strike directly!" Rias warned while making some razors from behind Martin. But it was completely, useless either. Martin managed to know where are the razors at. He dodged it with only tries.

_[Step four!]  
[Divine Flair!]_

"It's no use. I can see almost everything with my Espionage Sacred Gear" He said.

'_...almost everything'? Almost means not entirely. He must've a blind spot somewhere._

But where? Ah, Step Nine, I wish you were here. "No more? It's my turn now!" With that being said, he releases numerous amount of glowing light spears, levitating behind him as he made a slow motion of his hands to control the spears. I made the usual fire-barrier as fast as I could. All of us felt completely useless when fighting Holy powers. Then, Kiba jumped behind the Archangel with his holy-demonic blade. Kiba swings it into his left flank and managed to harm him.

"Khah!" He screamed in pain, holding his left part of stomach which is soaked by blood just now. "You'll pay!" Then, Martin emitted a light spear that has been pointed to Kiba, ready for the attack.

By then, Xenovia swings her Ex-Durandal roughly to the ground where Martin is standing at. He had no choice but to evade. He took a leap back and started to summon some light-balls. Similar to my fire-balls. But his is quite stronger. I had to summon a personal fire barrier. Five personal fire barriers for us to block the incoming projectiles. By the time he finished firing, he teleported behind Xenovia-san within less than a second.

"Watch out Xenovia!" Rias exclaimed but it was too late. Xenovia has already got her stomach stab by a light spear. She fell to the ground. Being a hero he is, Kiba picked her with lightning speed into Asia's place for healing.

"Oh? There's a girl with Twilight Healing here?" Martin smirked. Then, Akeno-senpai strikes him with her speciality, lightning struck. Just as its name, it strikes like lightning and dissapears like smoke. I can see the damage is pretty good, judging by Martin's face. Then, Kiba leaped high up in the air, while Martin is distracted, I charged at him via his right side as fast as I could. But it was useless. He saw me coming and countered my punch with a headbutt to my scale mail helmet, and kicked my back with some light-holy powers.

Eventually, I was sent flying into one convenient store located not far from the battle location. Concerte wall and glass windows tried to prevent me from getting any further. Nonetheless, I was stopped at last. By a huge fridge deisgned for keeping food ingredients. I got up and dashed towards the punk again. Just to see Kiba was getting beat up by Martin.

_That's only three of us left in the battlefield._

I dashed again to the Archangel which is very, very strong. But it was completely useless as predicted. All I can do is make him dodge. Moments of attacking later, he released an extremely powerful light beams. Striking all of us relentlessly, Akeno, Rias, and I summoned a thick barrier, as thick as we can build..

"Ah! Urgh!" I heard Rias and Akeno groaning about the beams trying to break the barriers. We can only block. We can't do anything. Not so long after, the three-layer barriers broke and we three got hit by the beams.

I laid there on the dusty ground when he spoke. "I wanted to play a little longer. But I shall avenge my families' death. I beg your pardons." With that, he exploded all of us from the ground with only one grip. Akeno-san seems to be at loss of blood and she fell unconscious. Rias, meanwhile has her uniform half-torn apart.

_This feeling...  
When I clashed against Raiser for the first time...  
The feeling of.. Defeat.._

Apparently no, at least not today. I struggled to get up and flailed my punches hopelessly, knowing I'm about to die. But he managed to kick me in the stomach. Rias, also, gave her best to at least harm Martin. But her attempt was hardly a good use.

I stood up once more. This time, he knocked me down pretty hard with his Light-sword. My Grand Lethal armor was completely worn out. Rias approached me as soon as I took my hit from Archangel Martin.

[cough...]

I puked out blood while Rias said with eyes full of tears. "Thank you *sob* for everything *sob* Ise.. Thank you for *sob* loving me..*"

"No.. I will continue to *cough* protect Rias... Even it costs my life *cough*"

"Ise... " She hugged me between my coughs and semi-consciousness.

Suddenly—

_[Step Nine!]  
[Eagle Vision!]_

Everything suddenly turned black and blue. It's like the negative effect of a camera more or less. I can see goldish-red narrow area below Martin..

_Could this be... His blind spot?  
[Yes, partner. You can attack him from his below thanks to Step Nine. One more thing.]  
What?  
[Your time in your Grand Lethal is roughly less than 5 minutes.]_

"Huh! Anything that gauntlet does, it will not prevent me from killing you!"

I whispered. "Rias.. *Cough* help me stand. I got an *cough* idea..." With that being said, she helped me stand up with a little bit of sobs in her eyes.

"You know what*cough* Martin?" He puts on a confused face while I'm saying that in Rias' arms to help me stand my ground. Rias, too had confused the moment I said that.

"You should've killed me earlier."

_[Juggernaut Drive!]_

I dashed towards Martin with all I've got. But as expected, I recieved a light-spear attack to my face. I quickly dodge it by ducking and still dashing towards Martin's groin.

He seems to not know where am I because of the smoke made by the light-spear. Lucky me, I can still see his private areas in gold-ish red. So I prepared my fist, and proceeded to punch him in his groin.

"KHUAAAAAHH!" He screams in great pain while he flew up in the air with my gauntlet below him.

_This is the moment, partner!  
[Aye!]_

_[Longinus Smasher!]_

_[SWOOOOSSSHHHH !]_

"NOOOOOO! ARRRGGHHH!" He exclaimed between explosions that were occured from my chest.

_[SWOOOOSHHHH!] _

The beam from my chest kept going in mid-air and keeps striking his now bare back.

Moment by moment, while the beam keeps burning him to ashes. I can see the gold-ish red area began to spread to his entire body. I took that as 'blindspot-all-over-his-body' sign. So rocketed above the pale-skinned man and readied my finishing blow.

_Who gives a fuck if I pass out._

Then, I directed my last blow at his chest. All I can hear before my last touch is "No.. This can't be—"

"HIIKEEEN!"

_[Crush! BLAAOOOWW!]_

He was sent to the ground at maximum speed.

I landed right next to him with an exhausted face. When I look at his now dead body, I saw his chest has a perfect hole on it, surrounded by exflated lungs and blood.

_I.. won._

Rias rushes to me with a joyful teary face that I've never seen it before. She looks at me with teary eyes and prevented me from collapsing to the ground by hugging me.

Soon, I felt an immense lack of strength as my Grand Lethal scale mail overused and unequipped immediately.

_Ddraig.. Unequip.. Step Nine before it hurts me to death.  
_

I felt my sight coming back to normal, I can see my own bare palms that groped Rias' breasts. I can see my—

_What is that?_

Apparently, Rias has been crying happily on top of my head, so I can feel her warm tears on my hair...

"You.. did it... Ise.. My Ise.."

"Yes.." I looked her deep in the eyes. "I... succeeded to protect you?"

She answered with burying her face into one of my shoulders, and started crying uncontrollably.

"I think I'm going to pass out.. Rias.." "No! Ise! Stay with me!"

She keeps saying encouragement and keeps her tears flowing while I started to fall unconscious—

**Moments later...**

...

...

...

...

_[-eep]  
[beep]  
[beep]_

I woke up in a hospital which I do not know where. Maybe in the Gremory Territory or in Lilith. It's already nighttime. My head feels slightly dizzy, but I thought,

_I'd bear with this._

I started to look around my surroundings.

There was Rias who has her head on the hospital bed, both of her arms as a pillow while she is sleeping in her new school uniform. I, was in a typical hospital attire. Blue shirt with white dots.

_She must've accompanied me while I'm unconscious. _

I looked at the clock just to know it's **02.48 **at midnight.

_I must've fallen unconscious for more than 6 hours.  
Ddraig?_

Hey!  
[...Kurrr...]

Oh. So Ddraig's asleep either. There's nothing in this room that made any sounds except the heart monitor.

Rias mumbles while sleeping.. "Nn..." With that, I patted her head to calm her down.

Apparently, I patted her head a little bit rough, so she opened her eyes.

"Nmm.." She rubs his eyes after lifting her head up the bed.

"I-i-Issei...?!" She seems surprised by my appearance. "Hu—Huwaaaa!" She hugs me tightly while I am yet to say a word. "Hey, don't cry. What's wrong..?" I asked, oblivious of what has happened.

"You know what's wrong! I thought you were not going to wake up! *sob*"

Just as soon after she said that, the door opened, revealing the other girls and Rias' brother. Sirzechs-sama.

"Isee!"  
"Ha-hauuu! Ise-san!*sob*"  
"Issei is alive!"  
"... Senpai..."

Between hugs and kisses, I asked to Sirzechs-sama.

"Sirzechs..."  
"What?" He replied.  
"Why don't you help me back then...?!" I almost exclaimed in anger.  
"First off, I, your friends and the other Yondai-Maous need to evacuate the citizens far from Lilith until it has been rebuilt. Second thing is, you might not want to get asked to leave from this hospital because you are yelling in it."

"You could've asked someone else to evacuate them! We nearly got killed! Damn! And where the hell is Emperor Diehauser, Sairaorg, and the others when the attack comes!?" I exclaimed again in whisper. "But you're strong enough to beat that guy, eh?"

DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC! I sighed loudly for the rest of us to hear and said. "Next time, aid me. You know you're stronger than me."

He nodded and left the room. With that, I asked my girls. "How long have I been laying here? Asia? Akeno-san?" Rias then answered. "You have fallen unconscious for 3 days. But that doesn't matter because you're up now"

After saying that, she cuddles me tightly among Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, and Akeno.

_It's a good way to say a good morning, eh?!_

**Later that day...**

After we had done the heroic ceremonial, speeches, and stuff like that, I was finally be able to come home in one piece. It has been a long time since I didn't fight with such intensity.

"I am home..." I said loud enough for other residents to hear, that means my friends, my mother and my father. "Oh, you're home, Issei. Would you like some dinner?" Akeno-san offered me. I feel fatigued so I answered. "No, thanks, Akeno-san. I am really worn out today since I haven't fought such an opponent in a while." She understood and turned around to walk back into the kitchen. I, too, without any hesitation, walked upstairs to my own room.

Hoping I would get some sleep and after I take a hot shower, I opened the door.

I took off my clothes alone in this big room. Took off my blazer, shirt, and pants. Now I'm only in my underpants as I grabbed a towel and walked towards the bathroom afterwards.

Later, hot water drenched my body as I stood there in relieve of being my fatigue come off little by little.

[Slide...]

[...Munyuuu]

...!?

"R-R-Rias? What are you..." I said that as soon as I feel her bare breasts touch my toned back. "Mmm.. My Ise.." She comforts herself by hugging me closer to her. "—Rias... I'm tired..."

Apparently that didn't work. My statement barely mobillizes her from her current position. She rests her head on my neck. From the corner of my left eye, I can see her face is as red as her hair. "I can never thank you enough... Hyoudou Issei-kun." "Ri-Rias? Isn't it a man's job to protect all his dearest...?" I answered hesitatingly.

She just stood there with her red face on my lower neck. I turned around to embrace her. "Rias.. I know you wanted to do it... But I am tired tonight. So maybe later..."

_B-but?!_

Her face is just as same as the sauna incident ; when she indirectly asks me to call her by her name. "S-so you won't do it with me?" She had teary eyes and pouted cutely like a girl her age. "No.. I didn't say that... B-b-but... Err.."

She awaited for my answer with her hands still on my lower back and while we were wtill drenched in hot water. "I've been waiting a long time to do it after a big fight. But do you want to let me down?" She added.

I could do nothing but to let out a mere sigh.

"Fine." I kissed her with all I might, she yelped quite loudly, but no one will interrupt us having our quailty time. I inserted my tongue inside and pulled her cheeks closer with both of my hands.

"Mmn... Issei..." She moaned sweetly as I can feel her face heat up. Our salivas mixed together, just like our usual kiss. But this one somehow got a strange feeling. She took off my hands off her cheeks, but still managed to get our mouths connected. Then, she guided my left hand to her right breast and my right hand to her private areas. She flicked my right middle finger and thrusted it into her wet womanhood.

Knowing what I must do to pleasure my very girlfriend, I grinded it against her wet walls back and forth, making her moan between kisses. "Ria—Rias.. You are so... Mm.. Perfect..." I managed to state that between her soft moans and mine. I noticed that she blushed even more than before when I opened my eyelids. "Mnn! Ise! You're quite... Mmn.. flawless, eith—mmn!"

Our breathing got heavy time after time. I was eating her tongue wildly when she asked me to insert my wood inside. So I lifted her up and pinned her to the wall while she yelped again.

"Iyaan!" "Have you drank the potion, Rias...?" I said that between pants. "Y-yes, I have... Now please insert it in... Mmn..." I kissed her again while our body is still soaked by the hot water. Carrying her with my power, I directed my full erection into her wet walls of vagina.

She moaned softly by the time my head touches her pinkish pussy. I thrusted it a little bit forcefully, making her scream very loud in shock while she scratches my back because of the slight pain. But nonetheless, when she screams, she still put on an aroused face and her face is still blushing like crazy. I humped her against the wall back and forth also.

"Mmh! Aah! Ise! You're –IYAAN!" I somewhat hit her spot so she screamed loudly again. "Mm.. Rias... Your scent.. Is making me want to fuck you all night..." I said that while burying my face on her collarbone. I licked her skin which is still wet by the hot water and made her moan softly but seems satisfied.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaan~ Mm! Ise... You can screw me all night if you—Naaa!—want to.. Haa... I wouldn't... Mind.. AAHN!" She patted my head with her right hand caringly and lovingly. My licking continued to her neck and continued to kiss her there.

"Naaaaa! Ise! How did you get so romantic?! Ahn...Ahn..!" I stayed quiet at her question and proceeded to give more deep kisses to her neck while we both are drenched in sweat and hot water. "May I—mm—Give you hickeys, Rias? Mm..." "It's okay—Aahn!—Devils like us may get away with it in a short period—mmn!"

I decided to suck on her neck after she agreed to my plans. "Mmm! Ise! My body is going crazy—aaahn!" She pulled my head deeper to her neck while still being fucked by me. Moments of sweetness later, she screamed. "Ise! I can't take it! I'm about to let it out!" "Just in—mmn!—time. I am going to cum too!"

"Ise! Ise! Ise! Ise!" She shrieked my name each hump with a little bit panting and with her face thirsty for sex. By the time her body trembles, I immediately kissed her passionately to supress her screams and mine.

"MMMN!" "Hnn!" Her and I screamed inside each others' mouth. Then, I looked down. Our juices, the hot water which is still flowing, and our sweat is all mixed on the floor as I pulled out my dick. I broke the kiss with saliva trail between our temples hanging out. I asked her. "Let's have another go, shall we?" She nodded in agreement and said sweetly. "You can have me the way you want it..." and bit her lower lip seductively.

_SHE'S SO INSANELY CUTE!_

I lowered my head to suck her left breast, making her moan in surprise. "Iyaaan~ You're so naughty, my Ise.. Ufufu..."Her saying that is like a short-period viagra for me. So I got my erect manhood ready and—

"Ise?" She called me.  
"Yes?"  
"May I be in front of you now?" She asked cutely, asking to change position with me. So I lowered her legs down to the floor so she could stand. After I got locked by Rias against the wall, She rubbed my abs which tickles me.

"This body—" She puts both of her hands on my chest. "—Always got me want to cuddle you all night."

Without letting me go any further, she suddenly kissed me passionately and daringly insert her tongue inside my mouth. I competed her actions by hugging her into my direction and started another tongue-duel inside our mouths. I opened my eyes and saw her looking lewdly at me.

"Mm—Ise.." She moaned my name out. I looked down and directed my hard cock into her waiting wet vagina.

"Aaahn~" She moaned while biting my lower lip. "Ah yeah, Rias. You're so hot!" I complimented. She blushed even more and asked me to lift her. So I did it as before, lifting her thighs with both of my hands. I pumped back and forth, as before, making her scream my name out.

"Ise! Aan! Ise—Aaahn!" She's biting her own lower lip in pleasure. I clenched my teeth to endure all the screaming pleasure in me. Then, she patted my hair caringly while her head is slightly arched back. I, too moved my head lower and attempted to bite her right nipple.

"Ahn! Ise! Not that part—Iyaaaan~!" Just after she had complained at my actions, I hit her spot pretty hard. We can feel each others' body heat as we embraced lovingly and we both intended to not let go of each other.

To surpress her screams, I lifted my head and ate her mouth. "Ise! Is—Mm.." She closed her eyes by the time our lips touched. She squeezed my shoulders in pleasure with both of her hands, I, on the other hand, squeezed her firm buttocks while still lifting her.

Over than half an hour we humped each other, and I hit her spot with my cock-head several times and made her scream uncontrollably. "Ise!" She screamed my name besides my right ear. "I'm going to come again—mmn!" "Let's do it together!"

We weren't saying anything after that sentence I said. But we cummed our liquids in her tight inner walls.

"AAAHN! Isee!" Her head is completely thrown to the back, with her hair hanging it wetness of the hot water. "Argh! Rias! Ri—Rias..."

"Y-Y..Yes?" She blushed like crazy after I called her name and put her legs back to the bathroom floor, I pulled out my dick from her womanhood and kissed her without any words.

"You don't know how much I love—you.". She merely smiled after I stated. Her blush stayed the same colour, red as blood.

After cleaning ourselves and turned off the shower, we dried each other with towels and I carried her bridal-styled. "Kyaa! Wh-what are you doing, Ise?" She blushed again. "Bringing you to bed, what do you expect?" "Ah... You're so romantic..." Then, I switched off the lamp with my forehead because my hands were busy carrying Rias. "When do I ever not be romantic?" I lifted her higher and planted a kiss on her forehead. Then, I laid her on top of the blue bedsheet. The big was so big despite there are only the two of us. I then laid on her left and let her embrace me with us still blushing.

"Ise?" "Yes?" I answered spontaneously.  
"Kiss me."

[Chu...]

"I love you, Rias." I stated before her.  
"I love you too, Ise. Goodnight." She closed her eyes while still hugging me and while her breasts are still grinding with my right arm. She put her head on my right chest and we both started getting sleepy...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Double-Edged Sword of King L'Grandeur IV**

**Occult Research Clubroom  
17.34 PM**

The days went by, some guys still envy at me for being kissed by Rias, herself and Akeno is fighting over me while Asia do nothing but wishing she want me in bed, too. I also can use eagle vision non-stop. But—

"S-senpai!" Gasper came to the room panting like crazy. The Gremory Team suddenly looked at the Dhampir curiously. "What is it, Gasper?" I asked. He took his breath for a moment and then began to explain while still sweating. "My race's elder ran across me. He said he will come here to talk about bussiness!"

"_Your _Elder?" Rias put on an emphasis. "Y-Yes... He is a pure-blooded vampire and is supremely strong!" I can see Rias is getting concerned.

"What is his name?" Xenovia asked, not letting curiosity take over her. "His name is..."—

[Squeak...]

"Is Nosferatu. Nosferatu Grandeur." A tall, sadistic-looking man appeared before the door. He looked extremely cold and scary. I can barely hide my shivering just by looking at him. He wore a black button-down dracula coat with an elegant upwards collar. His boots make creaking sound on the wooden floor to show how strong he is to wear those kinds of boots. His black, silky hair is combed back entirely, showing his full face.

Kiba spoke up. "What do you want?" as he summons his sword.

"I am here just to talk about Gasper here. Vladi, Gasper." He took a seat on the sofa, beside me.

_...!? I've never felt such aura before! This guy is strong!_

"Go on, tell us what you intend to do with Gasper." I said. He sneered at me while smiling sadistically, showing his fangs.

"Vladi was once my part of the family. A revolution broke between mine and the Vladi's. I set his family free from the Grandeurs' tyranny, but I saw potential in the kid." He looked at the scared Vladi. "Now when I came into the human world and intended to take him back with me, he did not wish the same."

"We refuse." Rias replied quickly.

"Well, that's obvious." His usual deep, manly voice said. "Myself would not let go of him neither. So please turn him now before I use of any force." He glared at the boy.

"No. We would not. Sorry." Akeno-san exchanged glares at him.

"One last thing, is this all of your friends, Gasper?"

Gasper seems to be confused for a second. "Yes."

"Very well. I shall leave now. If you don't come to my place within three days, I suppose I shall take him by force."

He puts on a copy of his ID card on the table and stood up. Then, he opened her arms and clenched his fist.

[Psscch...]

_Wh...?! _

The room was completely dark afterwards. Not even a speck of light, all I can hear is gasps of The Gremory Team. Seems he had shut off the candles here. There were no other sounds like door creaking or summon-making. By the time we got the candles lit again, he was gone. No footprints or anything. He just disappeared.

"H-Haaaau... What was that?" Asia asked. "All we know is—"Xenovia muttered loud enough.

"—That guy is strong."

_Ah, shit. I got a bad feeling another family is on us again.  
But no. I don't want to let go of my kouhai!_

I looked at the ID card on the table.

Name : Grandeur, Nosferatu  
Date of birth : Unknown  
Address : Castle of L'Grandeur Territory  
Bloodline : Pure-blooded vampire  
Origin : Land of Dead, Black Claw Nest

"Guys..."

Everyone suddenly turned around at me.

"We can't form a direct attack."

We spent another 2 hours or more, planning an attack for Nosferatu.

"But we can't wait until three days neither." Rossweisse added. "He may be have the power to compete the Maous." Rias guessed. It makes sense, actually.

"I—I have a plan." Gasper spoke. "He is a smart person. He'll predict our movements. Plus most of his guards are girls, a resemblance to Issei-senpai. The normal us will use Issei as a decoy to make a chaos inside the castle. But we do the opposite way. His only abillity is illusion and speed-step."

_I've never seen Gasper this determined._

"He already remembered each one of us' face. He has a photographic memory, an evil genius. The only person who can help us is Irina."

After we had called Irina with begging on our knees and after she got a permission from Archangel Michael, she is finally at our clubroom.

"So what can I do for you guys?" She asked cutely. "We want you to disguise as a guard serving for King L'Grandeur IV, Nosferatu himself. You will act as a decoy alongside Issei-senpai and Rias-senpai. You pretend to catch them and bring them to Nosferatu. Of course Issei-senpai and Rias-senpai will be held in an extreme-security room and Nosferatu will be staying with you to ask some questions. You must stall the time until we neutralize all the guards. Irina-senpai will be joining us when we give you a code to attack him. While you are keeping him busy, the rest of us will battle his full-set peerage but Asia will be staying out of battle. His powers are slightly above Issei-senpai and Rias-senpai combined. So be alert..."

He finished his strategy-telling.

_There's one thing I am concerned about.  
Me and Rias combined, that is equal to a small doomsday.  
_

_HOW THE HELL CAN WE DEFEAT HIM IF HE'S STRONGER THAT US BOTH!?_

"When do we march?" Even though I knew the answer will be at dusk or dawn, I still ask it.

"As close to daytime. Vampires are in weakest power in daytime."

_Well, that was unexpected._

"Whenever you're trapped in darkness, consider it is just an illusion." Gasper added. "Issei-kun?" Irina called my name. "Yeah?" "Are you sure you are able to defeat him?" "I died twice. I can bear the pain no matter how it is. Besides. I got Rias."

"Well, then, we should get going. Since tomorrow is Sunday, we needn't go to school. Let's assemble here at 11 o'clock in the afternoon."

Everyone agreed and was dismissed from the clubroom immediately.

**Hyoudou Residence  
20.33 PM  
Issei's Room**

"Asia? Rias?" I called them and they both turn around at the same time. "Do you have any silver-based materials?"

Asia was the first one to answer. "Yes. I got some cross pendants left. But I can't touch them directly" "I think Mom has got some silver knives my household bought for us..." Rias added.

"Asia. Get all of those crosses. I would need them." She nodded as I got downstairs to the kitchen. "Ara, Ise. What are you doing not being upstairs with Rias?" Akeno teased playfully. "Ah! Akeno-san! Do you have any silver-based materials?" "No, unfortunately. Sorry..." She frowned.

Seeing her hint of jealousy of me being with Rias all the time, I kissed her left cheek spontaneously.

[Chu...]

"...!?" She seems shocked. "Cheer up, Akeno-san." I smiled and rushed towards the kitchen again. There, I can see Koneko-chan looting the large fridge for some cakes. "Koneko-chan?" I called out. "What?" She answered with her usual attitude.

"Do you have any silver-based materials?" I asked the same question. "... No. Sorry." She picked a cheesecake and left me alone. I sighed loud enough and saw three knives shining in front of me. The weight is different than any other knives, despite it seems has sharp edges. I took all of them and left the kitchen. On my way up, I encountered Xenovia. "Xenovia, do you have any silver-based materials?" "My Ex-Durandal is seventy percent pure silver." She answered. "Use it tomorrow." I commanded her.

"Oh, I know what you have in mind. I didn't think of it." She guessed my mind. I can't help but merely smile.

Back to my room, I saw Rias sitting besides Asia on my bed, they both muttering something which I can't listen clearly. Then, I looked at my bedside table, there were four boxes of cross-pendants. I walked closer to it and they both stop talking for a second. I took out an empty pouch out of my desk drawer and put all the pendants in it, obviously using 2 pens to indirectly touch the cross. Then tied it and put it beside my silver knives.

"Ise?" "Yeah?" I answered Rias' call. "Who will you be sleeping with, tonight?" She asked cutely. "Sleep with me, Ise!" Asia plead. "Let me sleep with him tonight, Asia." "NO!" She exclaimed at Rias' statement.

"Hey, we can—" "Asia, can't I sleep with Ise?" "I-I want to sleep with him, too."

"But he loves me more." She claimed.  
"No! He loves me more!"  
"Me!"  
"Nuh-uh! Me!" Asia countered.

"Okay, you both can sleep here with me..." I laid down the bed, and they both started to get naked before me.

"Hey! Hey! What are you girls doing?"

"You know I can't sleep without my clothes off, Ise." She explained in a cute manner. "I won't lose to Rias-buchou! I want to get naked, too!"

_We have a big day tomorrow..._

**The next day,  
Occult Research Clubroom  
11.34 AM**

I got equipped with my sword, my knives, the crosses, and Masquerada's mask to anonymously hide my face when pretending held captive by Irina. Rias, also wears her coat that I gave her. She looks very elegant, wearing it. She also gave us the mini walkie-talkie that I used in The Siege of Gremory Territory.

"—So that's the plan, I'm going to march in with the others, too. Any questions?" Gasper asked. "Are the servants and the guards of Nosferatu are all pure-blooded devils?"

"As far as I know, yes." My kouhai answered. "Then make sure to use silver-based materials. Pure-blooded vampires weakness' is daylight and silver." "Alright then, shall we march? Ufufu..." Akeno-san asked.

"We shall." Rias added. With that, I put on my facemask and got teleported to the Underworld.

**Underworld**

After asking for directions and stuff, we were able to reach for L'Grandeur's Territory. It has so many roofs. Around a half of the territory is covered by a black, solid roof which is very high. We then planned our attacks in the bushes near the territory entrance.

Obviously, it was me who was commanded to take one of the guard's uniform for Irina. Luckily with my eagle vision activated without making an activation sound, I can spot a female guard who was about Irina's size, standing at the gate. She has long brown hair. So I quickly dashed there and got behind the unaware guard in no time.

_Sigh. I really don't want to hurt girls._

[SNAP!]

I snapped her neck, quickly carried her now dead body into the bushes where the others are.

Irina got changed into the black uniform, making her even cuter. "This uniform don't fit me that well... It's hot wearing this.."

Makes sense also. Because the uniform is a button-down coat like Nosferatu's. Only it looks more humble without any ornaments. Still in my facemask, I found something in her pocket.

A rope.

We, me and Rias tied our hands with the rope to make it look like more realistic.

The infiltriation begins.

Irina walked onto the front gate with her uniform attached, me and Rias were walking behind her, our heads down in defeat. "I came here to bring Lord L'Grandeur two of that Vladi's friends." Irina asked, still acting. "Hey, I haven't seen you. Are you new?" One of the two female guards asked.

"Y-yes.. Um... Lord L'Grandeur himself recruited me directly." "Oh wow. Lucky you." The other one said in a jealous tone while opening the gate, below the black roof of vampire. I can see the citizens of this big territory sees me with curiosity. Maybe because of my facemasks. Irina herself didn't get that much of difficulties finding the castle of Nosferatu, since it is so huge and it is the only castle in this territory, the others are just mansions, forts, towers, and everything else. It totally stinks down here. Smell of rotten fish, piss, and vampires' sweat.

Reaching the front door of the castle, Irina said. "Greetings. I have came here to bring Lord L'Grandeur two of Vladi's friends." The two females asked if she were new here and she answered the same as before.

_Wait... Isn't lying count as a sin to her?  
Oh well, maybe Michael-sama permitted her only for just today._

The female guards let us into the castle by lifting their halberds. We walked right in without suspicions. The front gate was opened to welcome us, guards all over the place just to secure me and Rias.

"What do you intend to do, guard?" Said a female in a clothing similar like Nosferatu's. Ornaments everywhere. "P-p-pardon my manners, milady. But care to explain who are you first?" Irina acted humble.

"I am the Queen of Nosferatu L'Grandeur, my name is Sequenza L'Grande. I also the one who usually recruits people. Now care to explain yourself why I haven't seen your face?" "Umm..." Irina got confused for a moment.

"Because I had been recruited by Lord L'Grandeur himself. By the time he visits the human world, Lady."

"Oh, that's surprisingly new. I haven't heard him recruiting people in a while. Now, back to the first question." She paused while the guards are still looking at us four. "What are you doing here with those hostages?"

"I came here to bring Lord L'Grandeur two of Vladi's friends, milady."  
"Alright, come with me, guard." With that, the queen turned around to escort us into the top floor of the castle.

Upon reaching the top floor of the castle, I saw the security here is tight. There were other women elegantly standing by the door of which seems Nosferatu's. Maybe they are his servants. "Here. I leave the rest to you girls."

_Wow! This person is really a true harem king!_

The girls came over us and escorted us to the big, wooden door. One of them knocked it and it opens automatically. I can see him laying on a couch, his legs crossed and he is reading a book.

"We came here to brought you two of Vladi's friends, Nosferatu-sama." Another black-haired girl said. He quickly stood up and was in front of Irina in an eyeblink. "Leave us alone, my dear servants."

_Wuaaah! I want to call my harem, that, too!_

But still, I kept my face down due to not wanting to get caught. The servants left us alone with Nosferatu and his vampirish-aura. He then spoke to Irina.

"I've never seen you before. Did Sequenza recruit you?" "Y-yes, my Lord. Lady L'Grande recruited me a few hours ago."

"I see. Now hand me those hostages. With that, Irina hands the rope that she has been holding for a long time to Nosferatu's cold palms.

He said. "Hehe... What've we here?" while smirking sadistically. His office, or I'd rather say _room,_ was quite an elegance. There were a couple of wooden furnitures. A big desk and a leather office chair in the middle of the room. A couch and two armchairs on the left-upper corner of the room, a bed with curtains on the other corner, and some weapons arranged neatly on the wooden walls. There were two big windows on the back of the room.

"Now. I predicted your movements and had built a maximum security room for you. No one gets here, even my peerage." He let go of our ropes and clicked a reb button on his desk.

Suddenly, the wooden floor beneath us started shaking. Rias, also was shocked by this. The floor suddenly came down closer to the ground, just like in movies.

_I gotta admit, this is cool!_

"Ise. Stay focus." She whispered. Nosferatu barely hears it because of the mechanism of the secret prison. Still in my facemask, we finally had reached the lower level. He holds on to our ropes and opened the gate to the secret prison.

There were nine sets of chains. Me and Rias were led into two of them. Nosferatu cut the ropes himself and clicked our wrists and ankles to the chains which are attached strongly against the walls.

"Now, I got a lot to ask you. First is you, hey. The masked man!" I lifted my head up to see him pointing a finger at me. "What's your name? I already know hers." He referred to Rias, who is still acting in defeat. "My name is Hyoudou Issei. Rias Gremory-sama's servant." I declared proudly.

"Ah yes. I've heard a lot about you. You're the Captain General of The Gremory Army, right? I've never seen your face, though." I stayed silent, waiting for his next statement or even, question.

"_Hold on, Ise, Rias, we're almost done. Should kill a few archers and we're all set." _Irina said via the thing in our earbuds. "Now, hand over that mask." He said.

"You're going to try a little bit more than just asking." I threatened, clearly not afraid of Nosferatu. He then raises his right arm, clenched his fist and all I can see is darkness and him in front of me. Rias is nowhere to be seen.

_This is just an illusion... This is a mere cheap trick!_

I closed my eyes and hoping that the illusion will wear off, but when I opened my eyes, it was the same as before. I mustn't use my Eagle Vision until Irina and the others make a signal. "Hand over that mask, I said." Nosferatu said with red eyes and devils behind him.

SWOOOOSHHH...

He lit a purplish-black fire around him, and repeated his command. "How am I going to hand over my mask if my hands are chained?!" I exclaimed. He then let my wrist chains slowly disappear while still in illusion-mode. Now I can move my hand freely.

_Wh..what is this?!_

My hands are free but I am still floating in the air despite the only chain left is on my ankles. I then took off my mask, revealing my face.

"Now toss it to the ground." I threw my facemask to the ground, next to Nosferatu's feet. He picks it up and places it on top of his desk.

"This mask is quite elegant. It'll be a shame if someone... Stole it." He smirked at me. Then he spread his arms quickly, and suddenly my hands are placed back to where the chains are. He, again clenched his fists and the chains appeared once more.

I had returned to my normal state. The environmentalist-vampire let me go of his illusion. Then, he took a quickstep behind Rias.

Rias, who has her face down, got Nosferatu's attention for sure. He then puts his face on the back of her neck.

I can hear him sniffing.

"Mmm... The Crimson Princess' smell is really... Arousing." He puts on a naughty face. "When I am done with your fiancee, I'm going to make you—mm—my sex slave."

_..?!  
[Endure it,Hyoudou boy. We haven't a signal yet.]  
Yeah. By the time we got it. Imma crush him to pieces._

"You smell really nice, girl." Nosferatu said when he puts his hands in front of Rias.

_Uh oh._

He then proceeded to grope her oppai. Both of them. Rias has nothing on her face, except deep red and that face she puts when she is extremely pissed. But she knows she gotta endure the powers, or our cover will be blown. He started lending his face on her right shoulder, then puts out his tongue and proceeded to lick Rias on her right cheek after wiping her hairs off his vision.

_This guy is off the chains._

"You taste sexy, also. Your breasts are soft, no wonder why Captain General here likes having sex with you. But tonight—mhmm—you're all mine." He then let's go of Rias which is extremely angry right now, and turned his head to face me. "There's nothing you can do about it, Oh Captain General. HYAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" He laughed hysterically after his own statement said.

"_Ara.. Rias, Ise. We're done and headed to the main gate of the castle. Go now. Ufufu..."_Akeno-san commanded.

"There's nothing I can do about it?" I said, repeating his sentence. "Yeah! I finally can have sex with The Gremory Heiress herself! MUAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

CRANK CRANK !  
_[Boosted Gear!]_  
_[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

I let go my chains immediately and proceeded to dash towards Nosferatu. He seems shocked.

"Eh?!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!

"UOOAAARGHH!"

CRASH CRASH CRASH!

I then without no hesitation, chased His Majesty while still flying mid-air to punch him down.

"How dare you!"  
BAM!  
"Treat Rias—"  
BAAM!  
"Like that!"  
BAAAM!  
"EAT THIIISS!"

_[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

BLLAAAAAAAAAOWWW!

Rias, also, after wiping her right cheek, aided me by summoning her iconic power of destruction razors.

SWOOSH! SWOOSH!

"Khah! Khah!" He screamed in pain. He then flew into the air and said to us while making a huge smirk after wiping the blood off his mouth. "To be expected from the Welsh Dragon and Maou's sister! This is going to be fun! HYAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!"

_Tsk!_

He flew right to us and suddenly, he was at behind me and Rias.

Then, I feel a tap on my right shoulder.

SWOOOSHHH!

I opened my eyes. I was at a dark place with no light at all. My Boosted Gear is still intact. Though I can't see anything except my own body.

"KYAHA HA HA HAAAAA...!" The voice came from nowhere. I tried looking around but all I can see is darkness. Then, I saw a pair of red eyes, staring at me with cruelty behind the shadows.

"S-s-show yourself! Coward!" I taunted.  
_...!?_

"Uagh!" A purple-glowing blade hit me in the ribs. I tried to pull it out—

"Hah! This what happens if you dare to attack me!" He appeared from darkness, still wearing the same clothes. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am the leader of the vampires and draculas! You middle-class devils are no match for me! Hyahahahahaaaa!" He bragged.

I activated my eagle vision to see if there's any weaknesses in him—!

_N..No weaknesses?! Don't fuck with me!? Ddraig?!  
[Partner, he seems have no weaknesses to spot using Eagle Vision. You have to find it yourself]  
What is that answer!?_

Considering I have not yet detected his weakness, or at least to break free from his illusions, I got extremely flinched.

"You know what, Welsh Dragon? As you've heard before, I'll take your hot of a girlfriend with me. I'll fuck her day and night. I'll suck on her breasts... Munyuu munyu... Kyahahahahaaa! And then she'll give birth to my baby and I'm going to marry her! Still, she'll be my sex slave! Muahahahahahahahahaaaaa!"

"... You..." I held back my anger. I am so angry and I can beat the four Maous at the same time when it comes to my beloved friends, especially Rias. "Oh? Whatcha gonna do, Mister Breast Dragon? Kyahahahahaaa! You ain't doing anything to me to prevent me from giving anal sex to your fiancee! Kyahahahahaaaa!"

He laughed hysterically. I then pulled out the blade out of my rib. I threw it to the ground while holding back my anger as much as I can. "Oh! Look who's angry here! I'm so scared! Kyahahahahaaa!"

_[Partner, calm down.]  
HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN...!?  
[I know your feelings. Just calm down and listen to me.]  
Okay. Tell me what you have in mind. _

I sighed to release some of my emotions while Nosferatu is still babbling to make me angry.

_[You got to find a way to break from his illusions first.]  
Yeah obviously...  
[Remember the last meeting with him before this. I can't help you much, you have to figure it out yourself.]  
At the clubroom, huh. He didn't use any illusions...  
[...]_

A purple seal occured beneath me. It's the same effect as the one Gearfried used when I was still on summer holiday. I can't even move a muscle. He then summoned a glowing, purple battleaxe.

Somehow, I was forced to close my eyes. But when the time I flicked them open, I was on a wooden stage... On my knees... With my hands beside my face.

_Am I... Going to be executed?!_

Seems so. I can see the crowd yelling at me. Some men and women threw me eggs and rocks. On the front line of the crowd was my friends..

_What...?!_

Rias is there, along with the others. Akeno-san, Asia, Rossweisse, Xenovia, Ophis, Kiba, and even Gasper and Irina. They all looked at me in hatred as I have did something wrong. The four Maous are also watching from some sort of VIP area.

Then, Nosferatu appeared in front of me. I looked up and he was holding the same battleaxe that he summoned before. He spoke to the crowd.

"Greetings! Citizens of Underworld! This man, has double-crossed us by attempting to kill me! Your king! I also would not hesitate to kill him with my own axe. This fellow had done treachery to our race! Because of that, we, the citizens of The Underworld, can respectively witness the execution of Hyoudou Issei, a disgrace to the devils and vampires!"

The crowd cheered. Even my friends also gave a standing applause.

_This is just an illusion!  
[No, it's not, partner. You shall be executed here and in real life if you don't act quickly!]  
WHAT...?!_

"Hyoudou Issei, any last words!?" He pointed the axe's edge to the back of my neck. "Let me go!" I exclaimed in fright. "Unfortunately, no. Say goodbye to the cruel world!"

He lifts his axe and prepared to swing it to me.

_[Reinforced Cardinal Crimson Promotion!]  
[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

CRACK! CRASH! CRACK!

The wooden plank that holds my head and hands broke because of the scale mail. I quickly jetted forward, to Nosferatu's hip and hit him pretty hard with my head.

BAAAAAAAAANGGG!

The environment suddenly became dark again. With him still mid-air because of my attack, I chased him with my jet. Swiftly, I continued to hit him as hard as I can. "Uoooogggh! You don't have the right to even touch my friends! Uaaaaaaarggghhh!"

GOOOOOOOON...!

"If you want to touch my friends with your lustful attitude—!"  
DOOON...!  
**"THEN DEFEAT ME FIRST!"**

**DODOOOOOOOOOOONNNN...!**

I hit him pretty effectively, he was sent to ground. I can't control my anger anymore! "HEAAAAARGGGHHHH!"

I can't see him moving for a moment. I held my right ear and spoke to Rias. "_Rias, knock him unconscious. He is now laying unconsciously at my state. The only way we can defeat him is to break free from our own illusions."_

"_I'm trying to do so!" She replied._

Moments of waiting later, the surrounding that is pitch black wore off little by little. Nosferatu was lying on the cracked concerte floor, holding his head. Maybe he harmed himself while below our consciousness. Rias then got her power of destruction to vanish Nosferatu from this universe forever and after.

"In the name of The Gremory Family, I shall turn you into dust!"

SWRAAAAAAA...!

The big, reddish Power of Destruction surrounds Nosferatu's body on the ground. Rias then closes her fists—

BLAAAAAOOOOOOWWW!

"Khah! You think I'll be defeated with such a technique?! Meh. You should learn more! Don't get cocky if you managed to hit me once! That ain't nothing compared to the damages I've had before I even topped the castle!" He stood up and got behind us again. Rias managed to turn around, but it was too late for someone with such supreme speed.

Once again, I fell into the black background.

_We can't keep stalling time like this! I've gotta find a way to break his illusions!_

He then threw about a hundred purple spears at me. Between the spears, I saw some shadow or stuff like that. But that's a later matter. I kept dodging and blocking it with my gauntlet. Uniquely, the spears haven't the same strength. Some are strong, that they managed to penetrate my scale mail a little. But some are so weak, seems that the weak ones are only for threatening me.

After the final spear had been evaded, I landed perfectly on both of my feet—

SLASH!

SLASH! SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

"Ugh...!" I spitted out blood and was forced to take my scale mail off..  
_Wh...What happened?!_

"That is only a half of my power." He said, while holding a katana on his hands. I pulled out my Supreme Ultimatum and challenged him to a swordfight. He merely smirked and charged at me, but I jumped in the air and landed behind him. One second barely passed and he was in front of me. Pointing his blade to my left eye after he kicked my blade out of reach. "I suppose I should kill you, now." He prepared to thrust me by pulling his own blade to gain a quick momentum.

I grabbed one of my knives on my waist, which are attached to my leather belt. Then, I quickly stabbed him on his left thigh.

"Uaaarrrggghhhh!" He screamed in pain. He backed a bit and tried to pull out the sliver knife while I attempted to stand perfectly and rubbed my left eye. By the time he managed to pull it out, his skin was roughly open and was producing large amount of purple flames.

"... You... Used silver!"

_[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

"Yeah. Vampires are weak against silvers. Everyone knows that." I smirked, wiping the dust off my clothes because of the event before."No more mister nice guy. Welsh Dragon...!" "My name is Hyoudou Issei! And I'm aiming to be a harem king!"

I said that proudly, regardless of slipping it out of tongue.

He charged me swiftly even though he's severely injured.

SWIFT! SLASH!

He was at behind me in a blink of an eye. He managed to slay my back. My back guard blunted his attack, though not entirely.

_Next stop... tailor.  
Speaking about tailor, I think I got his weakness._

I tried to flick a flame from my fingers while evading his attacks.

FLICK..!

"Khah!" He hides his eyes. Clearly not pleased with what I've done.

_So his weakness is light and fire, huh... Ddraig give me some boost!  
[I'm happy for you and for me, partner.]  
[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

_[Welsh-Dragon Overbooster!]_

While still hiding his eyes, I made a circular-shape with Nosferatu in it. Just like the one I used in the battle with Indie Norn at Underworld's South Gate. When I'm sure it is completely sealed tightly, I clenched my fist.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! UAAAARRRGHHH! I BEG MERCY—NOOOOOAAAAAAARRGGGHHH!"**

He screamed just as hysterical as he had laughed at me and Rias before. Then, I was back into my conscious state.

He was down at the ground, clothes torn and seems about to go insane. Rias was there, but standing still, shivering a little bit. Doubtless, I rushed onto her and tried to shake her body which is still trembling. "Rias! Rias! Can you hear me?"

"Ah..!?" She seems to be trapped inside her own consciousness. "Thank Demon Lord you're all right. His weakness is light. Anything that produces light, for example my fire or Akeno-san's lightning."

I continued, barely letting her speech a word. "He's influenced by light now. He'll be unable to move by a moment, but not as long as ours before. You go and help the others defeating his peerage. Ask them to use light-based attacks."

"No! I'll stay here and help you!" "Rias, I appreciate your offer. But he's at the edge of insanity now. There's nothing to worry about."

Just about she was about to complain. "But why? Don't you—mm!"

I kissed her, the only way to shut her up. "Now go. You can leave him to me.". After I said that, she ran to the mechanism we used to come down to this prison system and flew upwards with her elegant demon wings.

"Now. I'll finish you."

He shuddered a little before standing up to face me with fiery eyes. "You let her go! You let my sex slave go...!"

"SHADDDUUPPP!'

**BAAAAAAAMMM!**

"Uagh! Uagh!" He, again was sent flying to the air. Breaking a set of chemical glass bottles, he finally crashed onto the iron floor of this prison.

"W-we can talk about this!" He begged me for forgiveness.

_No.  
Still no._

I approached him, drawing out my blade to finish him off with dishonor. "I'll give you anything! I-I pro-promise!" He still begged me for mercy.

I then, leaped into the air with my blade on my right hand and the Boosted Gear on my left.

Unfortunately, I looked into his eyes and the surrounding was turned into pale white. He created his own clone and surrounded me in the illusion.

_[Partner! You have the power! Use Eagle Vision!]_

Then, I quickly activated my Eagle Vision to find which is the real Nosferatu. But apparently, he is smarter than I thought. He delivered the same exact amount of Ki into his own body and his replicas. So even Eagle Vision can't detect it.

One of them said. "Hah! Can't figure out the real me, can you!?"  
Another one said. "We are all real, to be exact. You have no choice!"

I tried to calm down after sheathed my blade again on my right. Then, I remembered the technique I used to break free from the black illusion.

_Strength._

While the clones and himself are mocking me and taunting me badly, I concentrated all my powers into my left fist.

_[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

While it is done, I clenched my gauntlet and prepared to deliver a deep Hiken...

_To the ground. Hope this works._

**SLAAAAAM!**

I then smashed my fist into the ground where I am standing at, creating a thick layer of flames around me.

It apparently works. I got my normal sight back ; the secret prison.

Nosferatu himself is laying on the ground, seems defeated. I rushed into him and drew out my blade.

STAB!  
STAB! STAB!  
STAB!

He coughed out blood after I stabbed him in his left flank four times. He looked at me with hatred, yet weary eyes. "I am the alpha! I am also the omega! You cannot murder me now!"

I stood there in silence. Then, I sheathed my blade. He seems relieved, but I did not let his enjoyment took far. I grabbed his collar and threw him into the air. I took out my blade quickly and flew into the air, just below him.

_This is for you, Rias, Gasper, everyone..._

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

I attempted to slay his body more than 20 times. And the result was his body being torn apart, his eyes hollow and hopeless, and there's nothing he can do about it.

Before I landed. I sheathed my blade again and concentrated all of my powers again into my left fist. If calculated, this was about to be the power of two Hikens. While he is at maximum height of mid-air, I was already prepared to deliver my Hiken. This is going to be my last killing blow. Because I don't have anymore powers aside of this.

_Farewell, shitty dracula!_

"UAAAAAAARGGHHHH!" I shout out a battle cry.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!  
CRRRAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!  
CRACK!  
CRACK!  
GOOOOOOONNNNN!**

Then, I looked into the air while falling to the ground.

I completely knocked him out of the castle.

Literally.

I landed on the floor again. My body feels fatigued. I almost collapsed but then I remember that my comrades might still be fighting Nosferatu's servants. So I force my fatigued body to rush into the top floor.

**Moments later...**

I opened the door where the blade parrying and spell noises were coming from. I saw four of Nosferatu's servants is still fighting with Rias, Akeno, Kiba and the others. Kiba noticed my presence despite he's still busy parrying the opponent's attacks.

"Issei-kun...?!" He seems shocked, everyone also looked at me.

"H-hey..." I lifted a palm to wave quietly. But Xenovia shouted at me.

"Don't you 'Hey' us! Help us instead!" "Uh... I already defeated Nosferatu..." I admitted.

Everybody stops their current activities and stared at me.

"Ise?! You did it?!" Rias exclaimed. I nodded and asked the servants to stand down because they are officially lost. The servants nodded while a little bit shivering and ran down the stairs, because I can slightly hear a noise downstairs.

I collapsed to the floor. Fortunatly, Asia holds my body and sat me down against the wall. The rest of my friends are also watching me. By the look on their faces, they also understand I am tired and weary.

Asia attempted to heal my muscle aches and some minor wounds, it helps but it doesn't do anything much for my tiredness... I can't tell why do I feel like this every intense fight. Even I am slight

"Guys?" I called to them to find no answer.  
"I think I'm going to fall asleep now.. I'm so sleepy..."

"Ise! Stay awake! Ise!" Ise—"

...

...

**Issei's Bedroom  
22.45 PM**

I slightly opened my eyes. It was my room, and it was dark. I looked at my own body. I was naked, covered by only the white blanket

I was stripped down by Rias.

Then, I looked to my left. Asia wasn't there. I felt a small hint of breathing on my left. It was Rias' cute breathing.

Her face is slightly red, despite she is sleeping and is as cute as always. Her left arm hugged my right arm and pressed it into her valley. While her right arm is laying on top of my chest. Her body temperature is kinda hot, but I've never felt so close to her this way. I do want to have sex with Rias everyday and every moment. But peace like this, with our bodies covered by the warm blanket is what I intended the most.

"Ise..." She moaned my name in her dreams while hugging my arm tighter.

I smiled heartily and hugged her caringly also before falling into sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

**Preparations for Firework Festival**

_What is this? Akeno? Asia? Gasper? Kiba? Why are you all standing there, seeing me with those amazed eyes?_

_I looked at my surroundings. It was a large ballroom. Matsuda, Motohama, Kiryuu, and my parents were all standing there. There were also the members of The Gremory Team, all their eyes are locked on me._

_I turned my head to the left. Rias was standing there, wearing a white wedding outfit. _

_Could this be my wedding...?!_

_Apparently so, after I looked at my white set of tuxedo and Rias is excessively blushing. She wears no make-up because she is already mesmerizing. _

_The man with glasses and black tuxedo said to kiss her. So I proceeded to do it while still having my heart beat quickly. I closed my eyes._

_The moment I opened my eyes, I was already in a big room. Rias was sitting on the bed with her legs on top of the bed, too. She had taken off her wedding outfit except her white gloves and her head ornament._

_I, who was still wearing my full outfit, faced an extreme temptation. She said at me seductively. "Come, Ise. Make me yours." _

_I smirked bitterly, knowing that her would know my answer. Then, I quickly took off my upper clothing and my shoes. Leaving only my leather belt and the white trousers left on my body, I approached her and proceeded to kiss her. As I made my way to her bed, I tripped over something—_

**Gremory Mansion ; Rias' Room  
09.55 AM**

_Ah, crap!_

I, Hyoudou Issei, fluttered my eyes open with shock on the big bed with white sheets. I can feel my fiancee's gentle breathing on my chest. Though we don't sleep naked all the time and sometimes I sleep with the other girls, I sleep with Rias more often... It's true that we love each other...

_And naked._

In the battlefield, she is strategic, valiant, tactician, and extremely mature. But in bed, especially with me, she acts like a girl her age. With those cute-seductive attitude and tempting words, there's almost no way I could refuse kissing her. She can be serious sometimes, but she is also cute as hell!

The time I finished my daydreaming, she shook her head in conciousness while her eyes are still half-opened. She then opened her eyes lazily and saw me smiling at her.

She sat up, stretched a little, and then laid back to bed to snuggle again. "I love it when the first thing I see in the morning is you..." She said sweetly while hugging me tighter. I patted her head without reply.

Whether willing or unwillingly, her thigh touched my morning wood and I got startled a bit. She merely switched her mode to 'cute' and said "Are you having ecchi thoughts again even when I'm here?" After that, she bit her lower lip.

_OH MY DEMON GOD SHE IS SO FUCKING CUTE._

"N-no... It's j-j-just morning wood. That's all..." Then, she looked down to my neck while still acting cute.

"Does that mean you don't want me...?" She asked. "N-not that, Rias. I do want you... Err... How do I put it..."

_Women are so hard to understand sometimes..._

"Just for you to know, Ise... I want you now.." She crawled on top of me while still pushing her breasts against my chest. "N-now? Right now? Err... It's still in the morning.."

"You don't feel the same...?" She again, asked with a cute and tempting tone. "Err.. I do feel the same—"

Chu...

Before I could finish my sentence, she suddenly brings her head closer to mine and kissed me with no hesitation. I, then daringly inserted my tongue into her mouth.

She welcomed it heartily, in fact, she let out her tongue too. Having a tongue battle, I feel my body heat up and I can see her face blush madly. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment in this peaceful morning, no sounds except the air conditioner and our mouth battling each other.

"Rias..." She let go, both to answer my call with a simple "Yes, Ise?"or just to catch some breath. "I love you..."

Seems those three words had her brain melting as she looked away while her face heat up. "I... Love you too, Issei."

Then, I pulled her head closer slowly, not to startle her. She apparently got into my flow and we continued to kiss.

Moments later, she grabbed my right hand with her left hand and proceeded to guide it onto her left breasts.

Between kisses, she whispered. "Grope my breasts as much as you want, Issei. Let me have it.. Mm—" I opened my eyes and saw her really enjoying this peaceful moment.

Squeeze...

"Iyaaaanmm—Ise! Don't let go! I love you!" I kept silent and kept groping her large breast. It's so soft that I can sleep on it all day! AAARGGGHHH!

My left was free, so I guided myself onto her clitoris. I rubbed it with both my index finger and middle finger.

_She is already wet!_

I daringly inserted the two of my fingers inside. Making her moan loudly in this peaceful morning and between kisses. I continued to pump my tempo faster every moment, both for groping her breasts and for fingering her clit.

A while later, she let go of her kisses and moans. Saliva trail can be seen before our tongues before dripping on my neck. "Ise... Please..."

"Hahaha. You asked for it, Rias..." Before I could roll over on top of her and pin her down, she holds my body by pressing my shoulders back onto the bed.

"For today, I'd like to be on top... Can I?" I merely smiled genuinely and nodded. Then, she positioned her pussy on top of my wood.

"Aaaahn! Isee..?" She called my name. "Yes, Rias?" "I love you! Ahhn!" She finished her sentence by the time my wood entered its maximum height inside her pussy. "I... cherish you, Rias Gremory... Mmn—!" She seems flattered by my words that she kissed me while riding my cock. "Riaaaas!" I wailed between kisses.

Not so long after it, I can see her tempo is getting slower and her face signals that she is a little bit fatigued. "Rias? Arg..." "Ye..s?" "If you're tired, let me hump.."

"You're so considerate.. Ufufu... Alright then. You can be on top." She blushed again as I switched position on top. "Ahn! Ise! I love you! Give me more! Ah! Ah! Ah!" She wails as loud as she can while I proceeded to suck on her right nipple. I bit it lightly, making her scream again. "Ise! You know I get that chills when you bit me in the nipple!" But, her actions are against her words. She pushed my face closer to her nipple with both of her hand while her body is still arched to the back."Ise! Harder! Rougher! Fasteeer!"

"Rias! I'm about to come!"

"Outside, Ise! Out—mm—side!"

I pulled out my penis out of her pussy and fapped a little bit. She seems to be waiting for my juice when I let out my load.

"Argh!"  
"Iyaan~" She screamed cutely when the white juice hits her breasts and her chin. "Ah! Ise! Make me cum, too!" I obeyed and lowered my mouth into her clit. Licking it with all I might while still spreading her legs, she pushed my head deeper.

Moments later, she squirted her juice into my mouth.

_I always loved that smell..._

I crawled up again and proceeded to kiss her passionately before getting up. "Mm... Ise... I taste good, don't I? No wonder why you like it so much..." "Yes! You are the best!"

Then, I laid beside her, both of us too lazy to have a shower and too fatigued to start a conversation. So we just laid there in awkwardness before Rias started to call my name.

"Ise...?" "Hmm?" "The firework festival for our school is near..." "Hmm? Yeah. So what about it?" I replied.

She pinched my cheek by sudden.

"Ouch!"

"It means I am soon to graduate..."

_...!_

That's true. I have been too distracted by her breasts that I can't think about her graduation.

"... Yeah... But you will still love me, right?"

"Fufu... Of course, what a silly question—"

KNOCK KNOCK...

"Who dares to interrupt us... Darn it!" Rias cursed in her whisper, not wanting to sound impolite to the unknown guest.

"Whoa, easy there, Rias. You go clean yourself and let me open the door." I tried to calm her down, in which she nodded and swifted onto the bathroom whilist I was dressing up. I then opened the door with trying not to yell at the guest because he or she interrupted my time with Rias.

It was Milicas.

"Ise Onii-sama! Can you help me?" He asked. "Y-yes. Err... Of course. What shall I do?" I asked.

"The school that I attend to will hold a sparring tournament tomorrow. Can I spar with you?" He asked. Suddenly, Grayfia-sama appeared behind the boy.

"Milicas, Ise-Nii-sama is currently busy. You can go spar with me—"

"No! I only want to train with Ise Nii-sama...!" He insisted.

"Alright... Okay. Wait for me in the basement... Err... I'd prepare myself.." I said. The kid nodded and went downstairs with his mother. I, also closed the door and took off my grey t-shirt and white shorts which has been put on a while ago. Then, I opened my cabinet and saw my unique battle attire was hanging neatly.

Shortly, before Rias could even finish her shower, I was already ready for the day. My blade was attached to my belt. Of course after washing my face and brushing my teeth. And of course Rias was startled when I broke into the bathroom without knocking first.

_Ufufu... Her face is so cute!_

I got downstairs, got a couple greetings by the maids and the butlers in which I greeted them in return.

I saw Milicas was stretching in the middle of the gym which is located underground. He was wearing a sports outfit with white t-shirt and black training pants. It seems it is his school's P.E uniform. "Ise Nii-sama! Are you ready at the moment?"

"Err.. Yeah. Let's go!" I activated my boosted gear after answering his question. He then finished his stretching and backed away further from me. I heard him say "Don't go easy on me, Nii-sama! I won't go easy on you either...!" He seems energetic on these moments. He sprinted towards me at high speed. I got on my guard and let out my blade.

I acitvated my eagle vision and saw his leg a little bit red. Before I could think about it, he casted his family's iconic destructive powers on me. I want to use my Hiken and he also told me not to go easy on him. But what happens when he actually passed out due to unable to endure my powers...?!

I had nothing to choose but to dodge. I readied my blade and attempted to slash his left shoulder. But he noticed my movement and did an aerial-dodge. He wheelchair'd mid-air and landed behind me.

Luckily, my eyes were fast enough to detect where he was. I turned around and blocked his attack. While I was distracted with his spells, he jumped above me and casted stronger powers to my head. I was forced to dodge again and let the spell crush the luxurious gym floor. He landed almost flawless with his leg a little bit glowing red.

"What's wrong with your leg?" I asked. "Oh...? Umm... I sprained my ankle a few days ago. But it's okay now... Hehehee..." He giggled in embarassment as I dashed at him.

_Ddraig!  
[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

He stood there in slience, getting ready for my attacks.

_Hmph. You've been fooled._

I stopped and created a large fiery ball surrounding him. From his lowest bit of toe to his highest pixel of his crimson hair. After I made the small-time hell, I summoned a fire scythe. Then, I attempted to slash his body in the ball,

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

BREAK!

_...!?_

Milicas apparently broke the ball that I made with his demonic powers. As expected from the next-next heir-sama, I smirked at excitedment and readied for his next move. His clothes were brutally torn because of my attacks.

He then summoned a large black-reddish power within his right hand while still dashing at me with full speed.

"No hard feelings, Nii-samaaaaaa!"

I had no choice.

"HIKEEEEN!"

**BLLLLAAAAASSSSTTTTT!**

...

...

After the mist caused by our attacks' impacts fade off, he was standing there, panting rapidly but grinned happily between huge cracks and small-time flames surrounding us. "That was cool! Ise Nii-sama! I'd note that one for me to use tomorrow!" He said with excitement all over his voice.

"Which one?"

"The one that you had me cornered inside your flames."

"Oh... That one... Yeah, I figured it out in the last battle against The Norn Family..."

"Show me more techniques, Nii-sama! Here I go...!" He, again dashed onto me with full speed, even after the impact before, he's still energetic.

Even when his leg is hurt, he can still sprint at incredible speed!

I was faced with an extreme challenge. He then summons the same ball, except it is made from the power of destruction. If I get hit, I'd be injured for sure! He casted the ball-spell quicker than me. I feel so slow...

It was almost unbreakable, too. Thicker than my spell, so it's almost impossible for opponents weaker than me to break the barrier. I activated my eagle vision once again to find where is he.

He is apparently smart. He was behind me. He thought that I can't figure out where is he. But I am not dumb either. As he readied his black-reddish spear to throw at me, I concentrated my energy as fast as possible because it was kinda hard to attack an enemy that is not visible with naked eyes.

SWOOOSH!  
BLAAAAM!

I literally hit him directly, sent him flying backwards. I also saw the circular-shaped barrier fade away as soon as I hit him.

He got up with a little bit trembling, and asked me with curiosity. "H-how can you see me, Ise Nii-sama? I made sure that the barrier is closed firmly!"

"When using that technique, it's good to attack from the opponent's back. But you must hide your fighting spirit as low as possible."

"Okay...! Thanks for the advice, Ise-nii-sama! Here I go again!"

The fired up boy ran to me and prepared his attacks again, the ones that he inherited from his parents.

...

...

**Hyoudou Residence ; Swimming Pool Area**

After I had accompanied Milicas with his training, I went home instead of chilling inside The Gremory Mansion. Then, I went to the basement underneath my house to relax in the large jacuzzi near the swimming pool.

I was alone in the big basement with white tiles. No Rias, no Akeno, no Asia as well... I also was thinking about what Rias said earlier this morning. The firework festival is almost there, that means Rias is going to graduate from Kuoh Academy and will be going to Tokyo University... That also means I am going to spend another year without her, even if she still comes back to the old school building, it won't be the same...

Argh! I can't let her go and let some boys in the university to go checking her out...

Suddenly, the door of the jacuzzi area opens.

"Ak-akeno-san?!" I gasped. She snuck into the area with her usual smile on, and only wearing her white kimono. She said nothing as she closed the door behind her with a seductive look on her face.

"You know... I was watching you when you were training Milicas... Ufufu... I then fantasized about what will happen if you were training our boy... Ufufu..."

"O-our?!" I was still questioning her words in my mind.

She then opens her kimono and let go of her ponytail. SHE WASN'T WEARING A BRA...?!

Though I have seen her like this before, she rarely let go of her ponytail. She looks extremely adorable when she doesn't have her ponytail on.

"Ara ara... By the look on your face, I can tell that you were amazed to see my breasts, don't you...?" She looks more seductive. Nonetheless, what she had said is true. I haven't done that much to Akeno. I also want to get laid with Akeno, but Rias sticks close to me everytime. Even when she isn't, it's usually because I'm doing a contract or because I'm studying at school.

_Today's my chance!_

"Y-yes..." I replied dumbly. I don't know why I just said that with honesty. "Ufufu... Ara, okay then. Let me join you." She was wearing black panties and no bra. Then, she joined herself into the jacuzzi by swifting her position near me. I gulped down my saliva. Maybe it's because I haven't done this romantic moment with Akeno. Plus, when she entered the water, I saw her face heat up. She then hugged my left arm lovingly as she said to me.

"Ise-kun. I have been longing for this moment to arrive. But Rias is always selfish when it comes to you. I also want to be with you, Ise-kun..." She seduced with a cute face. Then, she positioned herself on top of my lap and proceeded to give me a kiss by pulling my head into her. She let out her tongue first before entering my mouth. I welcomed it heartily by doing the same.

"Mm—Ise..." She moaned my name. "A-Akeno... If Rias sees us..." "She will not—mm... She is in a meeting between her family and—mmn! The Sitri Family..."

"Mm! Akeno! Your lips..." I complimented.

One thing lead after another, she was on top of me.

"Mm! Ise!" She screamed my name, and so did I. I moaned her name in pleasure. "Akeno! I'm about to cum! Ah!" I warned her. Then, she let go of my penis by standing up. She then went underwater to suck on my hard cock.

She even licks the tip once or twice. Then, with pushing her head into my crotch even deeper, I cummed inside her mouth.

She got up and smiled with pleasure.

I replied her smile when—

HUG

She hugged me joyfully! What is this feeling...?! I had done it with Rias a thousand times before, but Akeno's aura feels different!

"A-akeno...?" She answered my question by putting her index finger on my lips. "Ise... Would you sleep with me tonight...?" She asked.

"I'd love to!" I responded spontaneously. "Ara ara. Then, I will be looking forward for tonight." She kissed my forehead as I felt my face heat up

SLAM!

"AKENO..!"

_Oh crap. I'm dead._

Rias was standing on the door with crimson aura all over her body, signalling Akeno for a fight. "Why can't you keep off my Ise while I was away..?!" She asked.

"Ara, ara. Rias. I am his senpai, too. I should have the rights to spoil him. Ufufu..."

_Spoil?! What a strong word!_

"Rias!" I called her name after Akeno countered Rias' argument. "Do whatever you like!"

SLAM!

"Ara, ara... She can't even handle a little competition, can't she? Ufufu..." I sighed at Akeno's statement and rushed to dry myself before putting on clothes.

At the hallway, I can see her steps were full of wrath and her crimson aura is still there. "Rias!"

No answer. I kept chasing her while still calling her name.

"Rias...?!"

Still no answer. I attempted to grab her hand.

"What is it you want ...?!"

...!

Her voice was mixed with cries.

"I... Err..."

"What?!"

She had her eyes teary.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist—"

"You understand you can't have sex without my permission, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"No buts, Ise." She turned and walked away. "Rias..." I called her name. I kept following her and tried to calm her down until she reached the hallway in front of my room.

"Why are you following me...?!"

"Look. I am sorry—"

She then turned around and scolded me. "How many times have I told you, Ise? I said you only can have intimate moments with my permission only..! I really just can't let you go with Akeno and the others for a while. You have to resist the temptation and combat their seductions! Your girlfriend is me, not my friends. Don't go around doing affairs! You know that I—"

Kuchu...

I pecked her lips and decided to not let go. She had her green eyes opened widely while receiving my kiss. I pulled her head closer before I let go.

She seems to be shocked, but proceeded to say.

"I... love you Ise..." before continuing our kiss. I opened the handle of my room's door as I kept kissing her with her eyes closed. I closed the door after entering and led her to my bed. She tactically spinned my body around, making me land below her as she pinned me down with both of her hands.

She broke the kiss and looked at me deep in the eyes.

""..."" Awkwardness started to control over us as I looked at her sweetly.

"Ise..." She called my name.

"Yes, Rias?"

"Am I not beautiful enough...?"

"W-why are you saying that...?" I stuttered. She then looks away.

"For you to fall into Akeno's seduction... Am I not good enough for you?" She obviously knows the answer, but managed to ask cutely anyway.

"Ri-rias... You're the perfect one for me..."

"Is that true?" She asked again.

"Y-yes... You're pretty and gorgeous..." I added.

"Ise..."

I waited for her answer instead of responding.

"Won't you kiss me again?"

Chu!

I slammed my temple into hers, I had my eyes opened while she doesn't. Her face was blushing again. I let go of my mouth off hers, and she gave the best smile ever.

"Ri-rias... I'm sorry..."  
"Ise... Make love to me."

"Rias, I love you and I'll always do... ...!"

**Occult Research Clubroom  
20.44 PM**

I was sitting there, reading a manual named 'Making Pacts and Contracts for Devilish Dummies'

Someone opened the door "Hyoudou-san." The boy called.

"Saji...? Weren't you supposed to be in the Student Council meeting?" I asked.

"No. It's already finished. Besides, I got free time... ... Hyoudou-san... I want to talk to you about Sona-kaichou..."

"Ah... Let me hear it."

"You see, I am sometimes jealous of your relationship with Rias-Buchou... ...I also want to be Sona-Kaichou's boyfriend! Tell me how to work on a relationship...?!"

_Why are you so energetic!?_

"Erm... You have to prepare for the worst... If you know what I meant..."

"Like... Being rejected?"  
"Yes, and losing all of your friendship progress with her."

Saji paused a moment after I said my statement. And then he made a determined look in his face.

"Yes. I am all set for everything that'll come to me. Tell me Hyoudou!"

"First, you have to get strong. Grow stronger and stronger..."

"Don't hesitate! Just tell me all you know!" He insisted.

"How about you tell her, your feelings?"

"...! No! That's a suicide mission!"  
_Wow..._

"Then I guess you will not advance your relationship with her."  
"N-not that... I want to tell her my feelings, but..."

"Saji. The fireworks festival is almost here. You're wasting any second now if you don't tell her immediately. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? You'll not die, even you're rejected, right?"

He nodded in agreement, but hesitatingly.

"... Yeah... I guess you're right... I should tell her my feelings."  
"Absolutely!" I nodded also while giving a thumb up.

"Where should I confess to her, Hyoudou-san?"  
"Erm... Whenever you two are alone. Take the shot." I answered based on my own experience.

"As far as I've known, she will be alone tonight at The Student Council room. I shall take the chance there." He got fired up then stood up before I did.

"Thank you Hyoudou-san! For encouraging me!"  
"Ah. It's nothing. Good luck tonight!" I bid farewell before he went off, leaving me alone.

**Later at night...**  
**Saji's POV**

This is it! Demon-God! Bless me with fortune!

I opened the door of the room and saw my long-time crush, Sona-kaichou, was sitting there arranging some papers.

"Ah. Saji."  
"K-kaichou... I want to tell you something... Errr..."

"...! What is it?" She became surprised at my sudden request. This is my time! This is my chance to tell her otherwise I will be forever alone!

I WILL DO IT!

"Kaichou... S-Sona Sitri... I... I have been in love with you since a long time ago! I... I was too scared to tell you, but I knew that I have to confess to you, no matter what it takes! I l-love you, Sona!"

Her face was suddenly blank and shaded with red.

"S-saji..."  
Instead of answering her call, I decided to keep silent.

She then apporached me.. Oh my Demon-God! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN AT ME...?!

"I... Also have mutual feelings for you. I also love you..."

...?! EEEHHHHHHHH!?

Before I could answer her statement, she—chu...

She closed her lips with mine.

It was not a tongue kiss, a simple, yet loving kiss...

"Eh?!"  
"That was my first kiss, Saji." She blushed cutely.

"You can go out with me now... But please don't show affection in public, especially in school..."

"You're too lazy to answer... Q-questions?" I asked.

"That, and I am not permitted with my parents to work on a relationship until I graduate."

_I have to thank Hyoudou-san properly!_

**Issei's POV**

_Rias...  
The woman that I treasure the most, after my own mother.  
My master, the one who reincarnated me as a devil.  
The one who I saved from her engagement with Raiser Phenex._

_Is now standing in front of me, caressing my cheek inside my bedroom._

"Ise..."

"Ri... Rias..." Chu...

_What's with the sudden agression!?_

Without any words, she showed how much she wanted my body and likewise. Then, I stripped down her school uniform as she did the same to me...

"Ri—Rias... I treasure you..."

"Mmm... Ise..." She commented by saying my name. Soon after we were topless, she tackled me down to my bed while still battling our tongues.

"Put it in... Ise..." She plead.  
"No... I want to kiss you longer..."  
"Aaahn~"

When I bit her earlobe, she moaned in excitement. "Ise, don't torture me anymore! Let me just give you a blowjob... Please..."

"Hyahaha. If it's like that, sure..."

Shortly, I was naked with not even a string on my skin. Rias, on the other hand, was only wearing her skirt.

"Mmkh... Mhh.." She moaned while sucking my manhood. I twitched once or twice. "Rias! I-I'm going to..."

She answered by sucking my manhood faster. After some time, I released my load inside her mouth.

"Ahn! Ise!" She managed to swallow some of it, and letting some of my liquid fall to my crotch.

She crawled on top of me with a smiling face which is half-covered by cum. "Ise..." She, again said my name to sign that she wants me.

I rolled myself on top of her, making her yelp slightly. "Now... Ise... Put it in..." She asked again after pulling her panties and skirt off.

As she had wished before, I inserted my dick inside her wet vagina. My expectation was right, that she wailed quietly at my insertion. It got me much more aroused. We both do not wish to wake up the residents of our house, just because of our sexual intercourse is that noisy.

I proceeded to grab her left breast with my left palm. Hearing her moan sweetly, I proceeded to bury my face on her shoulder and licked her earlobe.

She shuddered in ecstasy while slightly moaning in pleasure. I squeezed and played with her breast while I hump her and our breathing is heavy, yet hot.

"Haah... Haah... Ise... I love you! Aaah—"  
"Rias! Mm... You're so cute... Mm..." I murmured while still kissing her shoulder.  
"Aah. Ise, Don't say that.. Mm! I'm... embarassed if you say those things..."

"You're so cute! You're so mesmerizing! You're so stunning! Mmah!"

"Naaaaahnn! Ise! I love you the most! Aaah! Aaah! AAAH!" She embraced me tightly as she wailed continuously, signing that she is near her peak.

"Rias!"  
"Inside! Ise!"

I kept grinding faster and faster, along with hearing her sexual moans.

"Ah! Rias!"  
"I love you Ise... ...!"

SPLOSH

We both, cummed our liquids inside Rias' vagina.  
"Haah... Rias... I—Chu!"

She shut me up with a passionate french kiss.

Chu.. Chu... Kuchu...  
"Ah.. Ise... I'm glad..." She broke the kiss and looked me deep in my eyes.  
"Glad? Why?"  
"That I have met you.. Chup..."

I laid down on the bed, still kissing with her while our arms embrace each other. "I... Also glad that I have met you... Rias... Mmua..."

She caressed my cheek and smiled between kisses. I, also patted her head, making her blush a little.  
I broke the tongue-fight, and murmured.

"Rias..."  
"Kiss me again."

Kuchu!

"Mwa... Ise... I love you.."  
"Fuah.. I adore you, Rias."

She then broke the kiss and started a topic.  
"Ise... Would you like to accompany me tomorrow?"  
"Sure, but where?"  
"To the department store near Kuoh Academy. I'd like to buy a new dress for the Royal Feast of the young devils six days from now. I won't buy it in the Underworld because of some reasons."

"Who will be coming?"  
"I don't know, but it'll be sure that The Sitri Family, The Phenex, and The Bael Family will attend. Besides, tomorrow is still Sunday... So accompany me, will you?" She asked while acting cute.

"O-okay, Rias..."  
"Goodnight, my Ise."

**The next day...  
inHaze Department Store.  
2.54 PM**

"Ri-rias... Don't you think the other girls will get jealous if we get together too much without them?" I asked hesitatingly.

"Maybe... But Ise is mine, remember? You're my future husband."  
_I'd best to not argue with her, it'll ruin the mood!_

"Look, Ise. This red one is cute... But this black one is also good... Ise, what do you think? Which is the most suitable one for me?" She asked cutely.

"You l-l-l-look beautiful in either black or red, Rias..."  
"Aw, come on, that's not the answer... Which one?"

"I... I think the red one suits you and your hair perfectly..."  
"That makes sense. Alright, I'll buy this one, then. Ise, you should also buy a suit."  
"Ah. Yes, I think I'll buy this black one." I was about to reach the good-looking suit near me when Rias took my left hand and said "No, let me pick it out for you!"

After going around the store for a while, barely managed to not draw anyone's attention, Rias picked a black tuxedo with red bowtie on the collar area. After we had paid for the dress and tuxedo, she asked me to carry the belongings and suggested to take a walk around the mall since we rarely go out here together.

"Ise, let's eat at that italian restaurant." She points out. I just nodded and walked beside her towards the restaurant inside the mall.  
After we took our seats and ordered our dish, we began to talk about the relationship between Tsubaki and Kiba.

"You see, Rias. I think they like each other."  
"I think so, but they act like they don't."  
"Do they know each other's feelings?" I asked.

"Hyoudou-san!"  
_Huh?!_

It was no other than Saji. He was wih Sona-kaichou. They both were dressed casually.

"I-I have to thank you! I can go out with Sona-kaichou thanks to you! I can never thank you enough!" He said with teary eyes after walking to me and held my hand.

"Ah, Rias. I see that you're here, too." Sona-kaichou said to the woman in front of me.

"So when are you two started going out?" I asked. Saji answered me wth delight "The night after you, my friend told me to confess my feelings to Sona-kaichou before I regret it forever."I nodded in understanding.

In the end. The day ended with us into a double date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fight To The Death Against The Drakes!  
PART DEUX**

**Sorry for the delay. Writers' block and stuff. Not to mention school.**

Sirzechs-sama seems troubled by this thing. He was sitting in front of me with his hands crossed. We was alone in the meeting room inside The Gremory Castle. "They put a large bounty on your head, Issei. That's why everyone is hunting you down like a lost puppy."

"They? Who?" I asked.

"The Drakes." He answered. I seem to have heard that name... But where?

"There were four of them. Lavalon the Magma Drake, Vella the Arctic Drake, Alexandre the Scandinavian Drake, Revious, the Ruler of The Sky, and lastly, Elga."

His voice was suddenly serious.

"Elga? What kind of Drake is he?"

"He is The Lord of the Night. The Darkness Mentor. The Void Drake."

I eventually shivered just by hearing his titles. Sirzechs-sama then continued. "No one has seen his true form. From the legend, it is said that it can make The Underworld itself down to the ground. Even us, the Yondai-Maous, can't stop it with our powers combined."

"Wh-what?! Why does The Drakes exist? Who created them?" I asked again in curiosity.

"They were already in this realm before I was even born. Like the two heavenly dragons, they keep changing hosts."

"What are their goals?"

Sirzechs-sama paused a moment.

"That I don't know, but most of their hosts are Angels, members of The Church, and bounty hunters."

Seems familiar. Gearfried and Masquerada was Angels.  
"Gearfried, who you had fought previously, hasn't reached the ultimate potential of Drakes' trait. Thus, your next opponents should've reached them."

I shuddered a bit. "There's no chance of me meeting one of them, right?!"  
"No. You will meet one of them are hunting you because you had defeated the Magma Drake."

Seems this semester is going to end bitterly...

**Later...**

**(A.N : Before we start to the main story. Forget everything about Chapter 1 in my last fic. Issei is a [Pawn] in this story. I guess I was out of my mind when I started writing my first fiction.**

**Pls gais srsly forgive meh****)**

**Occult Research Clubroom.**

"Ara ara Buchou. We got an invitation from The Xerraphim Family to join their Rating Game."  
"Xerraphim? I've never heard of that family name." Rias commented.

"Ufufu... Yes, I've never heard of them also. Their records are zero wins and zero loses. Meaning they've never done a Rating Game before."

"So they had challenged us out of the blue?"  
"Ara, it's a yes for me."

"When is the game, exactly?" Koneko, who was sitting on my lap, asked Rias.  
"Four days from now."  
"Who will be spectating?" Xenovia said a question.

FLAP!

Azazel-sensei appeared between the black feathers that came from his wings.  
"Me, Odin-dono, Sirzechs-sama, and The Emperor, Diehauser Belial himself, and some important dudes. I cannot remember all of them."

"Ah. I will get a new technique, then. We should not underestmate the opponents, just because we haven't battled them yet." Rossweisse-san came up with her own idea.

"I-I will be strong so I cannot be a burden to the team!" Gya-suke got determined immediately. "Good, by this, the meeting is dismissed. Please train and prepare yourself until the next three days." Rias commanded before we all exited the clubroom.

**Later at night...**

Beneath The Hyoudou Residence, I was polishing my old moves and sometimes invented a new move or two. In front of me, there was a training dummy which is made from solid wood and was equipped with a set of metal armor. The purpose of equipping the dummy with a set of armor, is to help me measure my strength.

I continued to attack the dummy with my unmastered all-direction attack. It managed to hit the left flank part quite hard. But I was having a rough time hitting the neck part.

Then, I proceeded to do my usual prime training ; The Meltdown.

I placed another training dummy with a brand new metal armor in the center of the training room. Then, I used all of my power to create a box-shaped fiery barrier around the dummy. My goal is to melt down the metal armor in with a timed goal.

_Hmm... Yesterday I succeeded to melt down the armor in 1 minutes and 30 seconds. So today's goal should be 1 minutes and 20 seconds!_

The first time I started this training method, I can only melt the armor in 2 minutes or so. So I guess I got improved little by little. I took out my stopwatch and clicked on it to start the countdown.

_[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]_

"HEAAARGHH!"

After the box-shaped barrier was made, I was transferring almost all my powers to it. Sometimes empowering it so the metal can melt faster. I can sense the first drop of the melted metal reached my barrier, thus motivating me to boost the power of the barrier.

Shortly, the countdown was finished. I released the barrier tiredly. There, I can see the metal is nothing but silvery liquid on the floor. I smiled in satisfaction and left the training room, drenched in sweat.

**4 days later...  
Underworld, Vanguard 3rd Avenue**

The day of the match is already here. I can't understand why am I feeling nervous, more nervous than the Rating Game with Bael Family.  
We, The Gremory Team, stood there in the freezing arena.

Apparently, The Xerraphims designed the arena as an arctic-environment thing. Asia was rubbing her palms to heat her body up. Rossweisse, on the other hand, was acting cool as if the frost didn't affect her body temperature at all.

There were only pine trees and snowfields. Among us, there were large snow-covered mountains and some realistic arctic background. None of us know why The Xerraphims selected this place as an arena.

Then, Sirzechs-sama's saying came to my mind.

"_...Vella the Arctic Drake..."_

Ow crap. I just got a bad feeling about this. Why must it happen at peaceful times like this?!

I then looked at the VIP seats among the audiences. There, Azazel-sensei, The Four Maous, The Emperor ; Diehauser Belial himself, and Grayfia-sama.

The announcer said via the micro speakers in each corner of the room.

[From the Gremory Team, introducing ;  
Rias Gremory the [King]!  
Akeno Himejima the [Queen]!  
Kiba Yuuto the [Knight]!  
Xenovia the [Knight]!  
Asia Argento the [Bishop]!  
Gasper Vladi the [Bishop]!  
Koneko Toujou the [Rook]!  
Rossweisse the [Rook]!  
And lastly, our hero Oppai Dragon, The Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou the [Pawn]!]

When my name was called, the children were cheering enthusiastically on their mothers' laps.

"Oppai Dragon!"  
"Win this match! Oppai Dragon!"  
"May I have a picture with you after the match, Oppai Dragon..?!"  
"Fight for Oppaaaai!"

_Sigh. I don't know whether I should be honored or embarassed!_

The announcer spoke again with the same tone in his voice.

[And from the House of Xerraphim! Please welcome ; Vella Xerraphim the [King]!...]

_AH FUCK THIS SHIT._

_[Revious Vegabond the [Pawn]!]_

_...?! Vegabond?! Sirzechs' sama said something about him earlier.  
"... Vegabond, The Ruler of The Sky..."_

So I'm fighting two god-like dragons in a day?! Why must this happen to me?!

_[The House of Xerraphim apparently only got two members!]_

Okay... That means we have more advantage in terms of members.  
The announcer said again [Okay! The rule here is simple, Both [Kings] of either groups will select one person to send out to battle. The [Kings] can send themselves to battle, too. But it's a head-to-head battle, so both teams can only send one person each battle. The person can participate repeatedly in the battles. There will be a three-minutes delay after each battle, so both teams can allocate their strategies before the next round. The game will end if the [King] retires. There are also seven health centers near here, so you shouldn't worry about your team and yourselves... ... Well then. Three minutes from now, the game shall start. Prepare yourselves!]

"Who will start out first, I wonder...?" Rossweisse-san started the discussion with a question. Then, Kiba raised his hand. "... I'll volunteer for the first match." He said bravely. Our eyes stared at him in disbelief. "Y-you sure, Kiba?" Xenovia asked, in which Kiba nodded unhesitatingly. We then began to discuss the opponent's possible weaknesses, since we've never met them before. Without our consideration, the first three minutes has passed.

_[The House of Gremory is about to send out their [Knight], Kiba Yuuto!]_

The ladies and mothers cheered when the announcer said the announcement. Darnit you, handsome guy!

_[The House of Xerraphim is about to send out their [Pawn], Revious Vegabond!]_

They both walked down to the valley between the two hills that we all were standing on. 2 big LED screens was displayed on top of both icy hills.

The [Pawn] was a quite handsome guy. Wearing a blue-greenish dragon scale armor. What attracted my attention the most, is the dragonhead-style spaulders on both of his shoulders.

[Kiba Yuuto against Revious Vegabond! The first round, starts NOW!]

The moment they started dueling each other ; Kiba with his Holy-demonic sword and Revious with his wind razors which are quick as hell, the audience got hyped up and cheered for them . Kiba was having a hard time evading the wind razors that were made by Revious. He got hit on the shoulder once or twice, but also managed to slash Revious' cheek once.

"Hehehehe... Kiba Yuuto... You are sure an interesting opponent. Managed to harm me with an amazing speed." He then took out two purple ball-shaped object and put it on his spaulders.

Our eyes, again, widened in excitement what shall Revious do with those objects on his shoulders. The mentors that were sitting on the VIP chairs were also whispering to each other.

Kiba, on the other hand was standing there with jaws nearly open. After I noticed that, Revious began to speak in a devilish and dragonic voice while displaying a blackish-blue aura around his body.

"**If one is fit to shine, it is I."**

"Quit blabbering!" Kiba charged at him after setting a battle stance, but by the time Kiba's blade got near Revious' aura, he was thrown away with unknown reasons.

"Gah!" He yelped in shock.

"**If one shall rule, I shall."**

Kiba quickly stood up and charged at him again. This time with incredible speed as he let out a battle cry. But the result was the same. He got swept away from Revious as soon as Kiba's Holy-demonic sword touched Revious' now thicker aura.

"**It is I, The Sky Dragon."  
"It is I, The Ruler of The Sky."  
"It is I, The Drake of Skyline."**

Kiba's eyes was filled with fear of what might happen next. He stood up, but put on a defensive stance instead of offensive. Revious began to speak again with even deeper voice.

"**Behold! I am REVIOOOUUUUSSS!"**

**GOOOOONNNN!**

A big blast from only his dragon-mode release?! What about his attacks?!

The mist started to fade off, I can see a blue rough-shaped dragon standing with all its legs. Its eyes were fiery as if it was about to explode. Then, Kiba regained his consciousness. When I looked at the audiences, some were too scared to watch so they exited the facility.

"Arrrghhh!" Kiba let out his battle cry as he jumped above the big dragon. Before he could even put his blade on the dragon to slash him, Revious shook Kiba off with ease. Kiba was sent to the ground. Revious then jumped into the air and began to hover with his big wings.

Kiba stood up, and jumped towards the dragon.

**FLAP!**

**GLLLAAAAARRRR!**

[The Gremory House's [Knight], Kiba Yuuto, has retired.]

WHAAAAT! Only with one tiny wing flap?! That quick and tactician Kiba has retired from only one tiny flap?!

[Match round one, has finished. Winner, Revious the [Pawn]!]

We all still had our eyes nearly popped out because we still can't accept the fact that Kiba has retired so quickly.

[Three-minutes delay, starts from now!]

"Wh-what should we do? The [Pawn] is like the strongest being among us!" Asia-san said with a teary voice. "

"They may be after me." I muttered to the group. Now anxious. "No, I will go next. Yuuto-san may have underestimated the [Pawn]'s powers. I will be extra careful this time."

Ah! Rossweisse-san spoke with such bravery. Rias then nodded in permission, signing that she can have her chance to take down the [Pawn]. Shortly, the three-minutes break was over and the announcer spoke.

[The House of Gremory is about to send out their [Rook],Rossweisse!]

Rossweisse-san quickly got into the battle arena. She looked around restlessly to get to know the icy-arena. Uwoo! I am excited and scared at the same time!

[The House of Xerraphim is about to send out their [Pawn], Revious Vegabond!]

FLAP FLAP FLAP!

We all almost had a whiteout when Revious got into the arena. Albeit outmatched in terms of size, Rossweisse shows no speck of fright. She stood there with a stoic expression, looking into the eyes of Revious. She could be planning a tactic to beat Revious down.

[Battle commenced!]

She leaped high in the air while Revious misses his fire charge at her. She clenched and homed her fists onwards Revious' neck.

**SMASH!**

**(A/n : For me, it's kinda hard to understand Norse Magic. So I just use physical attacks and simple magics hehe )**

Revious groaned, he shook Rossweisse off his neck and started to flail around wildly. She was having a hard time evading his claws and fire charges. But managed to hit his jaw with an intense uppercut.

Again, he groaned and flew up. He was going to do the same technique that he used on Kiba! Rossweisse-san, stay away!

FLAP!

...! Instead of evading it, Rossweisse challenged her fate by jumping into the sky, towards Revious.

**GLAAAAAR!  
PUNCH!  
SMASH!  
HIT!**

[Uoooaah! A three-hit combo! Gremory-sama's [Rook] delivered a three-hit combo with ease!]The commentator spoke with admiration is his voice.

Uaaah! The crowd is also cheering! The Xerraphim [King] doesn't look very amused. Revious fell down to the ground before Rossweisse-san even lands.  
Emotionless, she summoned purple-colored magic above the helpless Revious.

The attack managed to hit Revious' back several times, but he suddenly got up as if there's nothing hitting him.

**SWOOSH!**

AH! His eyes started to glow greenish-black! Is this a sign of bad thing!?

**GLAAAR!**

He then let out thick flames from his mouth like a flamethrower. Rossweisse-san quickly defended herself by summoning a thick purple barrier around her.

Nevertheless, she can't see outside the barrier because her visions are blocked by the flames. Soon after that, Revious dashed onto her with such agility and managed to slash the barrier down with his claws.

**SLASH!  
CRACK!**

I heard a cracking sound.

[The Gremory House's [Rook], Rossweisse, has retired.]

[However, The Gremory House has still got more advantages in terms of remaining members left.]

The one who spoke that... It's the Emperor himself—Diehauser Belial.

[What do you think of this match, eh Sirzechs-sama?] Sensei spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

[Oh, it is sure interesting. We haven't seen The Xerraphim House's true powers yet.] Rias' brother responded to Sensei's question. But Odin-dono haven't spoke any word yet.

...

[The three-minutes delay starts, now!]

"What are we going to do? There's no way we could beat them!" Asia panicked.

"From what I've seen, the [Pawn] is vulnerable if we attack it physically. We shouldn't use magic spells on him..." Rias, who was stroking her chin, told her observation to the group.

"Hmm... Yeah that makes sense. Alright, I'll be next." Xenovia raised her hand without doubt.

"A-a-are you sure, Xenovia-senpai?" Gya-suke shivered, Xenovia just nodded assuredly.

With that, the next combatant Xenovia is against the [Pawn], Revious Vegabond, clashed their destinies once more.

Xenovia took out her Durandal and swung it towards Revious. Revious dodged the attack by flying up into the air, then spluttered flame from his mouth in the direction where Xenovia was standing. Xenovia managed to struggle out of the flame-storm. She then ran to form a distance between her and Revious..

_What?!_

Xenovia jumped into a pile of snow between tall pine trees, effectively hiding herself from appearance.

_What is she doing at times like these?! It isn't the time to goof around!_

Revious landed on the ice—now water, thawed by the fire. He searched for Xenovia by looking around him. Xenovia's smell are also covered by snow, so she is anonymous now. Revious kept searching for Xenovia, sniffing and looking around the arena. Despite Vella is yelling at Revious "She's inside that pile of snow!", he couldn't hear it.

And by the time Revious stepped near Xenovia's hiding place, she came out spontaneously and swung her blade to his neck.

CUT!

Blood kept flowing by his ear. Not just that, Xenovia jumped and stabbed him on his back, also.

STAB!

GROOAAAN!

Revious let out a painful groan. He flailed his tail on his own back to shake Xenovia off. But it was barely a use. Xenovia evaded every flail with ease, then cutting his tail off.

SLASH!

Her face showed no expression at all besides hatred and revenge. He was forced to fly again into the air to minimize the chance of Xenovia harming him further. But, apparently Xenovia kept slaying him in mid-air.

The tables had turned. Revious is now almost at loss of blood and should retire any minute now. Everytime Xenovia slashed him, he groaned in pain. The audiences were also jaw-dropped by the performance Xenovia made with her Durandal. Not so long after that, every part of Revious' body is torn apart. What makes me confused; is why wouldn't he retire and proceed to the next match. It is really tiring, for both sides to watch Revious being tortured by Xenovia.

Then, he hit the snow with irritating pain. He begged mercy to Xenovia, in which to the VIPs and the spectators' surprise."P-please woman... Let me surrender and don't humiliate me in front of my master."

She replied by "No."

_Wow. That's cold._

Eyes of him, was sparkled by fear and disgrace as his body was thrown into the air by Xenovia herself. She jumped to chase Revious trail of blood.

"This is for Yuuto-kun!"

SLASH!  
"This is for Rossweisse-san!"  
CUT!

"This is for... EVERYONEE!"

SLASH SLASH SLASH!  
CUT!

Then, his body was reverted back to his human form as the two landed on the white snow. He got his hands and feet bleeding severely and is puking blood from his mouth.

...?!  
Xenovia almost killed him... in a rating game?!

[Uooooh! Combatant Xenovia, Gremory-sama's [Knight] won the battle! She nearly killed Revious with no mercy! Means it's a TKO in this round!]

Another commentator continued while the body of Revious is being transferred to the health center via a magic circle. [Ah! The House of Xerraphim has got only one combatant left! And The House of Gremory has got seven combatants left! This is going to be intense! Well then, the three-minutes delay starts from now!]

Before turning to congratulate Xenovia, I looked in the direction of Vella, she seems to be forced to accept the truth that her only servant was slain heartlessly in front of herself.

"Hey Xenovia-senpai, you done great!" Gasper said his gratitude to her, in which she just smiled at him softly and said "Thank you."

"Our next opponent is the [King], Vella Xerraphim. I am afraid she's much much much stronger than the [Pawn] himself."

_How many times I should fight these creatures!?_

"I should go next, too." Xenovia got her confidence up and suggested her plan. "What?! You want to advance again in this fight?!" I got shocked and said that.

She nodded, Rias is hesitating a bit, and asked. "What makes you think you should go out again to face the [King]?"

She puts her finger below her chin and said. "You see, I have beaten the [Pawn]. If I advance again, I should give the [King] mental intimidation. You know, if he afraid to lose and things."

Makes sense also. All of us agreed at her statement. With that, she jumped into the battlefield once more. I also got excited in the appearance of the young lady ; Vella Xerraphim whose face is really pretty. A face of a princess.

With long raven hair and black eyes, she took off her coat to reveal her battle attire. Red clad shoulderguard with all-white battle robe and cape. She was carrying a sword which I do not recognize its name. But Kiba seems amazed by the sword appearance.

Soon after those show-offs, the battle started. Unlike her [Pawn], she was yet to transform into her dragon form. So in the beginning, it all was just sword-to-sword combat.

But their parrying were so great that the impact can be felt from our position! Uaah! I will never make Xenovia mad! Or I'll get sliced to pieces!

Anyway, not so long after that, Xenovia managed to slash Vella's left cheek. Vella backed away with awareness before she wiped the blood on her soft flesh.

"Don't get cocky. You just got lucky, Gremory's [Knight] !"

She charged again at Xenovia with much higher speed.

CLASH! CLASH!

"Why? Can't take my fierce attacks all of a sudden?" Vella taunted. I see that she is more of an arrogant person.

"Not quite!" Xenovia swirled her own body and crouched, letting Vella's attack hover above her without harming herself.

Xenovia then quickly punched Vella's stomach. The Head of The Xerraphim Family backed off a bit and spit out blood from her mouth on the white snow due to Xenovia's fist.

She then muttered loud enough for us to hear. "Seems I have underestimated you.". Afterhand, she took off her shoulderguard , leaving only her battle robe.

"**It is I, The ****Frost**** Dragon."  
"It is I, The ****Arctic Dominator****."  
"It is I, The ****Drake of Ice****."**

Then, she let out thick intimidating aura from her body. Her eyes glow blue, indicating that she will transform soon.

"**I am about to unleash! I AM VELLAAA!"**

**EXPLOOODEEE!**

[The Gremory House's [Knight], Xenovia, has retired.]

What?! With only her transformation phase?! Xenovia got knocked out?!

There, was a gigantic blue dragon with white icy spikes on its edges. It let out a triumphant roar after the announcer said that Xenovia has been defeated from the battle.

Is that even legal?! To transform into dragon-mode!? Sirzechs-sama and his affilates are also astonished by this mesmerizing power of the Frost Drake.

[What an amazing power! We don't know what to say since she's so powerful! The three-minutes delay starts from now!]

"How are we going to cope with this, Buchou?" Asia asked with teary eyes. It's a definite that she is scared, seeing Xenovia and our other friends got slaughtered like that.

"I have an idea." Gasper suddenly spoke out of the blue. We altogether became surprised, scared, and curious. I asked "What is it?"

The announcer spoke unexpectedly.

[Oh! Vella Xerraphim wanted to say something! Listen up!]

Everybody got excited, including me!

"I want everyone from their side, against me. I am weary of fighting them one by one."

[Oooohhhh! She asks a direct clash against The House of Gremory! Do you, The Gremory Team, accept this challenge?]

"Yes, we do." Rias spoke without hesitation.

WHAT?! You wish to continue?! It's not like we're going to win! Also that Drake is hunting me to death!

"It's better like this. Since Asia and Gasper is unable to do much offensive attacks alone... Their role as [Bishop]s are to support other evil pieces on the battlefield. So they are much more useful in team battles instead of head-to-head battles." Akeno explained to me as if she had read my thoughts. It makes sense, anyway. But I just don't want to involve my comrades in this ; especially Rias. It's me that they wanted, no need to bring my friends to quarrel!

Other than that, about Asia and Gasper…

Asia haven't got any slightest offensive move learned. I'm thinking to tell her about it to add some defense in case an unexpected battle occurs before us. Maybe water-based magic will be enough. Since she hasn't got a pint of devil blood inside her.

About Gasper himself, he got The Vladi House vampire's traits. So maybe dark magic suits him better. Plus if he can combine it with his sacred gear, [Forbidden Balor View], it sure will be unbeatable. The problem is ; he is too scared to do such moves, even though it is important for him.

I, myself am planning to train them. Magic is not that hard, especially when you imagine oppai… NO! It's not the time to think of that! Anyway, Rias' dream is to be the greatest Rating Game King ever. So in order to achieve that goal, that means we must become powerful! I am aiming to be the [Pawn] of Supremacy. The Ultimate [Pawn]!

But, it's not just about myself all the time. It is also about all the comrades I have. My friends. They always support me every time I was down, now it's time for me to motivate them to be stronger! No! To be strongest!

My eyes were fiery as I was walking down the hill with my friends ; to the main arena where it is snow-white and tall pine trees stood everywhere. Despite some of them were broken because Vella's transformation phase, the view is still quite great.

Vella herself is already set for the battle. Making a view roars to get her spirits up. The announcer then said.

[Are you, the side of Xerraphim Family, ready?!]

Vella nodded assuredly. I can see her mouthing "Yes".

[And are you, the side of Gremory Family, ready also?!]

Rias clenched her fists and answered with a little bit of yelling in her voice, yet confidently. "Yes. We do!"

_Let's finish this, once and for all._

[Let the battle commence! Clash now!] By the time the fiery announcer said his statement, the audiences got fiery also. Some are cheering for our ; The Gremory Team, while some also supporting Vella.

Akeno-san made the first offensive action—spawning a few lightning bolts above Vella, in which she had evaded easily. Then, she breathed frost from her mouth. Seeing this, I immediately covered myself and our group with a thick fire barrier.

Rias also was shocked by her sudden movements. After the barrier-shield had wore off, she valiantly attacked on the sight of Vella. All of us did. Vella was having a quite rough time defending and dodging our charges and attacks.

Knowing I had to act—and think—fast, I flicked my right index finger upwards and started to focus on a certain sphere before it. Vella, herself was still evading our team's attacks. When I got myself ready, I fired the white-reddish sphere from my finger onto Vella's body.

"Dragon-shot!"

GOOOOONNN!

Uoh! A thick smoke appears after my attack hit Vella's left flank directly! Now I can't see her behind this annoying smokescreen! With this, I used the time to transform into my Grand Lethal.

Soon as the smoke fade away, me, Rias, and the others were also set to attack Vella once more. I continued firing my Dragon-shots towards her, while the others also kept offending her with magical attacks.

But damn we had underestimated her.

Her large dragon body barely had effect against our attacks, having her the chance to wipe her gigantic tail against us.

"Ugh!"  
"Ouch!"  
"Arrgh!"  
"Haah!"

[The Gremory House's [Bishop], Gasper Vladi, has retired.]

Uoh! What amazing powers! Fit for a dragon! I got excited and scared at the same time! Not to mention knowing that a death in a Rating Game is merely coincidental.

Not only knocking us further from her, the tail whip also brings a large blizzard to our side. So, between pale white snow and cold whistling wind, I struggled to search the arena for my comrades' body heat and managed to cover them with fire-barriers.

_Darn it, Vella hasn't got any critical hit from us, but my energy is already depleted!_

Once the blizzard had calmed down, I saw Rias carrying Asia's scared self, Akeno-san doubling the barrier with her own yellow shield, Koneko-chan was standing stoicly inside the barrier.

There's something I am concerned about this match that I couldn't help but to wonder about it. Vella was targeting me the whole time, even now her eyes were locked onto me. If she wanted to win, wouldn't she be locking her attacks on Rias, not me? If what I feel is true, I am doomed.

_She wanted to kill me the whole time._

But her element is frost and ice, meanwhile mine is fire. Does that make her vulnerable to my attacks? Or does it make **ME** vulnerable to her attacks? Which is stronger!? Ice or Fire!

Hmm, if you think about it again, Ice will melt if you put fire near it, and ice will eventually be vaporized. But if you put the ice above the fire, it will melt quickly and put out the fire. So does that mean she is stronger than me?

_[Partner, based on the elements, you are stronger than her.]_

That gave me a relief. But I shall not underestimate her at all costs!

I quickly wore off my own barrier—but not others' shield—and charged towards Vella at high speed. I jumped to her and prepared my Boosted Gear.

_You know the drill, Ddraig._

_[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

… Hiken!

SMASSSHHH!

Red flare surrounded us both while I was delivering my blow to Vella. I then ejected myself from her dragon scale and watch her melt in agony. But apparently that wasn't enough to defeat her, She knocked me down with her foot and sent me to the snowy ground quickly. She lowered her head and said.

"Seems I have looked down on you, Sekiryuutei-kun." She looked deep inside my eyes and prepared to frost me by her mouth.

_This is the end! Maou-sama! Heeeelpp!_

[Blast! Blast! Blast!]

A familiar electrocuting sound was heard above Vella who has me pinned to the ground helpless.

"A-akeno-san!" I shrieked in happiness! I am really a lucky guy! It was countless times that I was saved from death by my friends! If it weren't for them, I would've been a goner at any minute now!

A sharp dark razor was also seen scratching Vella's left eye. It was Rias' attacks. She stood proudly while still casting spells. As usual, her flawless oppai bounced everytime she made a move.

Koneko-chan was beating Vella with her fists and kicks, making Vella groan in displeasure.

I was helped to stand up by Asia while Rias came to me. She pointed an accusing finger at my nose and whispered. "I'm going to talk to you later after this!"

She had never sounded so angry before… except when I didn't call her name.

Then, she continued to attack Vella. I, also thanked Asia properly and made a conclusion ; I have to ~Hiken~ Vella until she retires.

While she is getting distracted by our team's attacks, I charged on sight of her once more and prepared my Boosted Gear once again.

_[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]  
[Welsh-Dragon Overbooster!]_

"OOOUUUGHHH!" I let out a battle cry, which seems to be intimidating. What appears to be, it is not.

I aimed at her right flank.

….Hiken!

**SMASH!**

"AAAUUGHHH!" Vella groaned again in pain, flailing her tail relentlessly. Not wanting to finish my combo just yet, I retracted my fist and did it again for the third time.

HIKEN!

**DOOON!**

This one has a great impact on Vella's body. She was sent shaking and trembling over my attack. But that wasn't the finishing blow. As soon as Vella was sent to the ground hopelessly and got off her dragon-mode, Rias set her Power of Destruction to execute her once and for all.

I think she knows that this is a mere Rating Game and not to be taken seriously. But I didn't know what made her to be angry like this. Even her face was showing that she is certainly upset about something.

"I… Surrender…."

…!?

Vella chose to give up than to be killed.. Hmm, so she chose to surrender so she can fight me later with Revious by her side again… The others also made a puzzled expression by the time Vella said her words.

I don't know, but my feeling tells that I should fight her when she is stronger. Revious also. If not, by the time I got promoted to a high-class devil and able to start my own peerage, I should select Vella as my queen and Revious as my Rook… But that's a long way to go, eh?!

I am also tempted to fight the leader of The Drakes. Elga himself. Rumor says he locks himself in Kundara Dungeon. That place is so hard to get into. You have to get through Green Smoke Forest ; a forest that toxicates every living organism passing there except plants and trees.

Then, you have to go to Akia Cave. A cave which contains various gemstones which you cannot obtain anywhere else in this world besides in that said cave. But it is also dangerous, as it is the home of Alexandre.

The last obstacle is you have to get the Dungeon key on top of Drakos Tower which exceeds the sky limit.

Ah, path to be the strongest is sure hard… I want to be strong, but I also want to be spoiled by Rias and the others! I was daydreaming about how to become stronger then the announcer spoke again.

[Ough! The [King] of Xerraphim Family has surrendered the match!]

[With this! The winner of this epic Rating Game is The Gremory Family!]

_Huh!? We won? Was it that easy!? Even fighting Gearfried is harder than this chick Vella!_

Still, Rias' face is still unsatisfied. Maou knows why…

**Sirzechs's POV**

I was standing in the VVIP booth while the other audiences applauded my sister's peerage match. Beside me was Azazel-sama. He spoke to me while having his hands on his lower back.

"Sirzechs. Issei sure have gotten stronger."  
That caught my attention to divert my eyes from the match to himself.

"Yes. I still remember when he broke off Rias' engagement with Raiser. By now, if only Raiser steals her again, it will take him only minutes to defeat him again."

That's true. With Rias at stake, he can—no—will defeat hundreds of Maous. He is sure the perfect man for my sister. Although he has some perverted parts inside his mind, but he's a brave warrior and cares for his comrades. I will speak to father about this ; when will their engagement be. I'm getting impatient to see my sister marry a perfect man like that.

Maybe Issei hasn't realized it just yet… At his maximum state, he can overcome Gods' powers. But it's better not to tell him, he will be trickled by the strength in his blood, and I'm afraid that he'll not see the battlefield anymore.

"Why are you telling me this, Azazel?" I asked calmly, turning my head to the match again.

"Just wanted to share my opinion with you." He then left while the crowds are still cheering.

_Right, I should talk to Father and Mother about this._

**Issei's POV**

I was in Rias' room. She was scolding me like a machine gun while she is feeling upset.

"Why do you charge at her like that!?"

Awawaa.. I don't understand you, Rias! Anyway, I'll just answer instead of keeping silence.

"…. Because she is our enemy…?" I murmured hesitatingly.

SLAP!

"…ugh!" I received her 's wrong with heer!

"We are the Gremory Team, so act like a team! Don't just charge our opponent like that. You could've been killed if only Akeno didn't break out your barrier and save you. Just because they want you, it doesn't mean you have to face her alone by yourself! We are a team, Issei. To win, teamwork is needed. I know you don't want us to get hurt by your problems, but we don't want to lose you either. Your problem is our problem, too Issei. Lastly, don't go on full brute force against an opponent that you don't know too well. It is the same as suicide. You're lucky Akeno is quick enough to break down the barrier of yours and cast a distraction to Vella. If only she didn't make it on time, you may be not standing here by now."

She turned her face away from me as she had regretted something which I didn't know. I apologized but she merely stayed quiet. Not knowing what to do, I left the room and proceeded to my own room. After taking a hot shower, I put on my white t-shirt and black shorts.

I laid down my own large bed, despite no one was there unless me, I really don't care at the moment. What matters now is what Rias wanted to say. It looks like she has got more to say, but was hesitated by it.

I shifted my vision on my desk, there was a calendar. I then got up and inspected it.

Hmm, today is 22nd of June… The fireworks festival is on 30… The academic year ends at 6th of July. Rias said she will be attending Tokyo University alongside with Akeno-san. It's certain that she can enroll her college there because she is smart.

Next year I will be at 3rd grade. Sigh… What will become of the Occult Research Club… I also don't want to get apart from Rias.

Drip…  
Drip…

Zaaaaaaa….

Oh… It's raining. And it's already 10 PM… I want to sleep! But I also wonder about what Rias was thinking about… Could it be that she hates me?

**Rias' POV**

After switching to my nightgown, I put on my glasses and headed to the large window located inside my room, overlooking the town. I touched the cold tip of the glass with my fingers while still looking outside.

I sighed loudly. It's about Ise… I regretted I had slapped him earlier. Maybe he thinks that I hate him by now, ugh… What should I do… I can't go barge at his room now! He probably thinks I am a maniac if I do it.

Brother also talks about my marriage with Ise that it must be done quickly. I also want to marry Ise… But he is so clueless about this. Even though we have engaged, but to have a marriage proposal from him is a must! Boy.. when will he propose me… Ugh I can't wait…!

Anyway, a week from now is the fireworks festival. Then I'll graduate from this school completely. I will be also be apart from Ise and the Occult Research Club.

I sighed, again and laid down my bed after putting off my glasses. I try to sleep, but I just can't without Ise… What is this dilemma, I want to sleep but I also want Ise.

**Issei's POV**

_[Partner, somehow I can feel Rias' feelings.]  
_Tell me everything you know Ddraig, please!  
_[More or less, she wanted you to propose to her immediately.]_

Pr-p-ropose! Isn't it a bit too soon!

_[Yes, she do truly loves you so much. ] _

Hmm, okay! I'll just propose her on the end of the fireworks festival then! I need some preparations, though. I don't know where to get the perfect ring for her.

_[You should get her one from Osaka. They have the best quality of jewelleries. I know it because my previous host was from Osaka.]_

Right. I need to check on Rias now, go apologize to her.

**Rias' POV**

Oh, Ise. Your body is so sexy, I think I'm going to pleasure myself tonight, I am too scared to apologize to him for what I've done. With that brown hair and toned muscles, I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. I then took off my nightgown and threw it to the floor.

I slowly inserted my middle finger inside my private area, my other hand was groping my own breast, I closed my eyes and pretended that Ise was doing this to me. I started groping faster and faster, as well as my middle finger inside me.

"Ise. Don't stop.. Uh,Uh…." I moaned softly so that he can't hear from the room besides mine. My breathing began to be heavy as I fantasized about him doing me. "Haah… Ise.. Haah.. Hah…" I pressed more to my breasts and started to lick my fingers afterwards, "Uh… Iseee.. Uhn! Uh.. Haaa.."

**Issei's POV**

I opened my room's door and headed towards Rias' room without making any sound on the wooden floor. I made my way to the corridor and started to tiptoe. By the time I reached her room's door, I heard some sound.

"…uh…haaa…"

I was very curious about what was Rias doing behind the closed wooden door. Thus, I focused my dragon-powers to my right ear as I leaned forward with my right side. What I hear next, was extremely unexpected.

"Iseiseiseise… Don't stop.. uh.. ah… uhm!"

What was she doing!? I wanted to find out so badly, so I twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

"Ise.. Ise.. Ise?!"

"KYAAAA!"

…..?!

There Rias was, with her birthday suit laying on her bed, legs open and what seems to be masturbating about me. She turned flush red and immediately covered herself with the blanket.

"Ah… Ise… I.. um… was just.. It's not like what you think… umm…" She turned redder while she is muttering awkwardly. I merely smiled and closed the wooden door behind me, she was still staring at me, probably wondering about what am I doing here.

"Is-Ise… W-w-what are you doing here..?" She asked, while still covering herself cutely. "I..I came to see you.. and.. um… I wanted to apologize for what I've done.."

She sat up on her bed and looked outside the window, seems to be thinking about something. I approached her while she was still looking away at me.

"Why are you covering yourself from me…? I breathed near her left ear, but I didn't get any reaction. I said again as I turned her head towards me by her cheek. She has the same teary-eyes as before. "Look at me. What's wrong?"

She shook her head while looking down, "Nothing…" She said. Obviously it was a lie that I'm not going to buy it. Maybe she is concerned about out marriage. I also think that it's the time to take a step forward on our relationship.

"I know you have some problems, what's wrong..?" I prompted her again to open up. But she convinced me that it's nothing that she is worrying about.

"Nothing, I said…"

CHU!

_I'm sorry, Rias, I will propose to you one day. Just not now._

I kissed her and brought her back to bed, hoping that this will forget her problems temporarily. She also kisses me back with her tongue inside my mouth. I proceeded to grope her breasts as she moaned by surprise.

"Aaauh.. Ise.. Uhmm…"  
"Ri-rias… May I?"  
"I want it… Ise.. Please… Mmn…"

I put my shorts and boxers off quickly as I inserted my manhood into her vagina. She also moaned besides my ear which gave me a tingling sensation. "Ise, harder please.. mmmm…" She plead between kisses. I obeyed her order as I pumped her faster and faster. Her breasts bouncing as always when I am humping her quickly. I moaned her name sweetly, as well as she is moaning my name. She wrapped her legs on my waist to push me inside her more.  
I then broke the kiss, leaving saliva trail between our mouths. I lowered my head down and proceeded to lick her nipple ; occasionally biting it.

"Isee! Not… there! Fua… fuaa…" She pushed my head deeper into her breasts while she arched back in an exotic pose. "Ise… If you keep moving like that… I'll cum! I'm going to cum! Aaah! Fuaa…"

"W-wait for me Rias!"  
"No! I can't! Iseeeeee!"

She screamed my name and closed her eyes as she let out her semen inside her. I continued pumping harder so that I can cum too. Not so long after that, I let out my manhood and cummed it on her delicious body.

I collapsed beside her and entwined out fingers. "I… I love you Rias…." I said when we were bumping our noses. I stole a quick peck which surprises her. "You really are beautiful."

Usually, she blushed normally after I said that, but this time, she responded with an exceeding blush. "Y-you really think so? I'm beautiful?"

"Yes. You are. Don't ever doubt on yourself." She then smiled genuinely and squeezed my hand tighter.

With that, I fell asleep quicker than her due to my fatigue.

**Rias' POV**

I looked at his strong build became vulnerable when he is fast asleep soundly.

"I love you too, Issei."

_I really love you…_

…


End file.
